happy to have you
by waiz Snivy
Summary: This is about a boy named DO KYUNGSOO and his life. Kyungsoo seorang murid sma highschool yang bernama "Sekang highschool". Kehidupan kesehariaannya yang ceria bahkan aneh. #happyReading all CHANSOO and KAISOO are here :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool life. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L** **, EYD masih kurang bagus.**

 **Summary : This is about a boy named DO KYUNGSOO and his life. Kyungsoo seorang murid sma highschool yang bernama "Sekang highschool". Kehidupan kesehariaannya yang ceria bahkan aneh *xixi ditonyor D.O*.**

 **"** ** _Haissh…. Itu pasti paket dari si jerapah…" (Do Kyungsoo)_**

 ** _"chagiaa…imutt nya… sini cium.." (Park Chanyeol)_**

 ** _"apa hubungan sanbae dengannya…" (Do Kyungsoo)_**

 ** _"lalu kalau dia orang yang baik, tampan dan kaya.. apa kau menyukainya eoh ? kau … menyakiti hatiku sekarang ini chagia…" (Park Chanyeol)_**

 ** _"manis.. baik.. dan polos… itulah salah terbesarmu pada tuhan.." (Kim Jongin)_**

 ** _*Mianhe ga pandai bikin summary chingu-ya*_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1._**

"kyungsoo-ya… kyungsoo-ya…. Cepatlah turun.. cepat turun dan bantu nenek" teriak nenek kyungsoo memanggil cucu satu satunya tersebut..

" ahh.. nenek lupa, dan ada paket lagi untuk mu pagi ini" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih nyaman dalam tidur nya perlahan terjaga, perlahan membuka matanya guna membiarkan mata bulatnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat bilik jendela nya yang telah sadar ia bangkit menyibakkan selimut nya yang berwana biru langit serta bergambar pororo tersebut dan melipatnya serta membenahi tembat tidurnya.

" aiisshh… itu pasti paket dari si jerapah bodoh yang aneh itu lagi" keluhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi nya unyuk menggosok gigi.

" sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan dengan mengirim paket… haaaissh.. pasti isinya sebuah foto lagi seperti minggu lalu… dan lagi pula rumahnya tak jauh dan bahkan sangat dekat…PARK CHANYEOL kau mengawali hari liburku dengan membuatku dalam mood yang buruk" geramnya dalam hati sambil menggosok gigi. Ia merasa bahwa harinya akan kembali buruk gara gara si jerapah aneh serta bodoh

•••

•••

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

" Kau sudah turun sayang..ambil dan lihatlah paketmu, nenek menaruhnya diatas tv, sepertinya chanyeol yang mengirim" ucap nenek dengan santai yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan hari ini.

Dan sama seperti apa yang aku duga,, si jerapah aneh lah yang mengirimnya. Dan aku pun berjalan malas mengambilnya dan kembali kedalam kamarku untuk menaruhnya, setelah itu aku pun kembali turun untuk membatu nenek ku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua tanpa membuka paket sialan itu, karena aku tahu pasti si jerapah buruk dan aneh itu mengirimkan hanya sebuah apel, susu bubuk dan atau bahkan sebuah foto yang menurut ku itu membuat aku malu.

ARRGGHH rasanya benar menyebalkan ketika mengingat si tetangga jerapah aneh yang tingkahnya tak pernah benar dan selalu membuatku jengkel itu. Ia hanya membuat hariku dipenuhi rasa kesal dan marah dengan tingkah tingkah aneh nya yang selalu menghiasi hari hari ku sedari kami kecil hingga sekarang kami sudah menginjak usia dewasa

 **Author's POV.**

Pagi yang santai dihari minggu ini selalu berhasil mengajak dan mempengaruhi namja mungil nan imut tersebut untuk kembali tidur sebelum keesokan hari nya ia harus memulai lagi sekolahnya. Namun apa daya namja mungil tersebut harus bangkit untu sarapan dan membantu neneknya karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua setelah kedua orang tua kyungsoo meninggal 11 tahun lalu ketika ia masih berusia 7 malas kyungsoo yang menuruni tangga terdengar oleh neneknya dan segera neneknya memanggil kyungsoo untuk segera ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"selamat makann.." ceria kyungsoo memulai melahap sarapannya.

"habiskan sarapan mu, setelah itu bawalah nasi goreng ini dan berikan pada chanyeol, ne " ucap nenek kyungsoo pada cucu kesayangannya itu dengan menunjukkan nasi goreng yang telah dimasukkan kesebuah wadah berwarna kuning.

" hassshh… jika dia lapar dia pasti akan kemari nek .. ayolah nek jangan rusak mood ku di hari libur ku ini hanya untuk menemui chanyeol yang tak pernah beres dan pervert itu." Balas kyungsoo kepada nenek nya dengan ketus sambil mengunyah nasi yang penuh di mulutnya.

" kyungsoo ya…. Apa salahnya membawakannya. Siapa tau dia masih tertidur. Kau tau sendiri ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan ibunya, dan ibunya orang sibuk." Rayu nenek kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa menolak jika itu nenek nya yang meminta, ia sangat meyayangi nenek nya dan ia tak mau membuat neneknya kecewa padanya. Memang semenjak kematian ayah chayeol, chanyeol hanya tinggal bersama ibunya dan ibunya merupakan seorang pekerja kantor yang sibuk, sehingga nenek kyungsoo sudah menganggap chanyeol seperti cucunya sendiri. Terlebih kyungsoo dan chanyeol merupakan teman dari mereka masih berumur 5 tahun.

" ne, ne, ne,,, letakkan saja nasi goreng itu di meja depan nek, aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu baru akan membawanya ke rumah chanyeol" balas kyungsoo kepada neneknya dengan senyum indahnya.

"aishh.. jerapah.. kau.. selalu membuatku repot." Ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

•••

•••

•••

 **#TBC**

 ** _#masih chapter awal… maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan … saya masih abal abal alias amatir .. hehe *plakk* *ditabok reader*_**

 ** _#mohon direview dan diberi masukan chingu-ya… terima kasih._**


	2. happy to have you Chapter 2

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

" ne, ne, ne,,, letakkan saja nasi goreng itu di meja depan nek, aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu baru akan membawanya ke rumah chanyeol" balas kyungsoo kepada neneknya dengan senyum indahnya.

"aishh.. jerapah.. kau.. selalu membuatku repot." Ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

 ** _Chapter 2._**

seusai menyantap sarapannya kyungsoo pun bergegas berjalan keluar rumah untuk membawa nasi goreng dari neneknya untuk sahabat nya Park Chanyeol. Seperti biasa Do Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang walau ia merasa terpaksa harus bertemu dengan sahabat nya yang aneh dan arrggh jika kyungsoo memikirkannya terlebih cuaca hari ini dingin akibat hujan yang mengguyur rumah sahabatnya itu hanya terpaut 5 buah rumah dari rumahnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo dengan sengaja melambatkan jalannya agar dapat selambat mungkin ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

PLOOCKK

" oh maaf kak, kami tak sengaja melempar bola itu" teriak kecil anak kecil di pekarangan tetangganya.

" ne, ne tak apa kids, lanjutkan saja mainmu." Ucap kyungsoo dengan menahan rasa sakit di dahi mulusnya mulusnya seraya mengusap usapnya dengan halus, namun alhasil dari tersebut menciptakan bundaran merah yang tak bisa dielak lagi dan kyungsoo pun melanjutkan pergi kerumah chanyeol.

BRUKK

Kyungsoo yang berjalan menunduk sambil menggerutu kembali mendapat sial karena ia dengan tak sengaja menabrak tiang lampu dipinggir jalan tepat didepan rumah chanyeol. Dan dahinya yang tadi merah hanya sedikit kembali menambah warna kemerahan tersebut.

"aisshh …. Sial sekali hariku, belum bertemu dengan park chanyeol gila tapi hari ku sudah sesial ini bagaimana nanti tuhan.. " gerutu kyungsoo

•••

•••

BINGG

BINGG…

Sesampainya dirumah sahabatnya tersebut kyungsoo sesegera mungkin memencet bel rumah chanyeol dan alhasil tak menunggu lama chanyeol pun membukakan pintu.

 **Chanyeols POV.**

" ya tunggu sebentar" teriakku agar tamu tersebut tak memencet bel lagi.

Dan lagipula siapa yang telah datang bertamu sepagi ini dan kusempatkan menoleh kearah jam dinding di ruang tamu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.20. dan hal ini berhasil membuatku menciptakan perempatan di keningku arena kesal nya.

 _Ceklekk….._

 _" o_O" melihat orang yang tengah berada didepanku sekarang seolah olah rasa kesal yang menyerang karena merasa terganggu sirna seketika karena aku melihat sesosok namja mungil nan imut dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang sangat dan bahkan tak pernah datang kerumah ku sepagi ini._

 _" kyungie baby…selamat pagii" ucap ku dengan manis._

 _"yha.. berhentilah sok manis" jawabnya. Dan lalu ia menerobos masuk rumahku dimana ia terlihat kedinginan._

 _"ahjumma dimana ?" lanjutnya_

 _"eomma ? ahh.. dia pergi kerumah paman didesa tadi malam karena ada acara." Jawabku santai sambil melemparkan tubuhku ke sofa._

 _"kau tak ikut ?" jawabnya sambil memindahkan sesuatu yang dibawanya yang mungkin makanan itu kedalam piring._

 _"kalau aku ikut,, lalu bagaimana aku melihat baby ku hari ini.. lagipula semalam eomma mengerjai ku lagi." Jawabku dengan senyum namun diikuti rasa kesal jika aku mengingat eomma yang mengerjai ku semalam._

 **Authors POV**

Chanyeol memandang sahabat mungil nya yang sedang menyalin nasi goreng kedalam piring itu dengan senyum dalam posisi nya yang berbaring di lama kemudian kyungsoo datang kearahnya dengan membawa nasi goreng hangat tersebut dan memberikannya pada sahabat nya deangan muka yang malas seolah olah ia enggan member makan kepada sahabatnya tersebut yang menurutnya sudah setinggi tiang listrik.

"kau belum sarapan kan ? makanlah, aku bawa nasi goreng selagi hangat" ucap kyungsoo dengan nnada yang datar.

" woaah… kau yang memasaknya kyungie ?" balas chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisinya.

" haelmoni yang membuatnya" jawabnya acuh.

"eeeeh haelmoni.." lanjut chanyeol.

" eoh… wae shireo ?" ketus kyungsoo.

"bukan begitu,, jika kau yang membuat kan lebih istimewa chagi-ya" gumam chanyeol pelan.

"MWO" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" selamatt makann." Lanjut chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar mata nya malas harus terlibat dengan sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh ini di pagi harinya. Kyungsoo pun mencari remote televisi dan menghidupkan televisi dirumah chayeol untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Namun perlahan ia memperhatikan sahabatnya yang Nampak gusar dan menarik narik ujung bibirnya tak segera menyantap sarapannya.

" yha kenapa kau tak makan,, dan kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu sedari tadi." Lirih kyungsoo seraya menarik satu alisnya.

" bagaimana aku makan. Bahkan aku belum mendapat makanan pembuka ku hari ini." Jawab chayeol ketus.

" makanan pembuka ? yha aku tak bawa itu. Sudahlah makan saja itu. Itu pun gratis." Jawab kyungsoo dan kemudian melanjutkan memencet mencet teombol remote mencari acara yang bagus.

" senyummu itulah makanan pembuka ku chagi-ya." Jawab chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah chayeol dan kemudian menunduk dengan malu karena ia yakin sekarang pasti wajhanya sedang menciptakan semburat merah merona di pipinya. Namun chayeol akhirnya sadar bahwa terdapat bulatan merah di kening kyungsoo.

"kyungi-ya… kenapa dengan dahimu ?" ucap chayeol dan mengahampiri namja mungil tersebut.

"ahh,, ini,,, tadi aku terkena lemparan bola kasti ketika anak anak bermain… dan.." kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ia berfikir apakah ia akan mengakatan kelanjutannya.

"dan ?" tambah chanyeol.

"hmmm… aku tak sengaja menabrak tiang lampu didepan rumahku karena aku tak melihat jalan dengan benar" lanjut kyungsoo.

"MWO ? kenapa kau selalu ceroboh kyungie-ya. Bahkan tiang lampu di pinggir jalan yang tak berdosa menjadi korban kecerobohan biar kulihat. Apa masih sakit ?" Lanjut chanyeol

" aku tak apa yeollie-ya." Jawab kyungsoo.

"dan juga kenapa kau berkata seolah olah aku adalah pelaku kejahatan dan tiang sialan itu korban ku eoh!" lanjut kyungsoo dengan ketusnya.

" memang benar kau ceroboh, kau mungil, maka dari itu aku selalu ada bersama mu karena aku takut kau tiba tiba hilang, diculik, tertabrak mobil dan sebaginya karena tubuh mungil dan kecerobohanmu itu chagi-ya" ceramah chanyeol.

" dan juga-"

PLAKKK

Kyungsoo memukul chanyeol dengan remote tv yang ia pegang untuk menghentikan ceramah chanyeol yang menurutnya benar benar tak masuk akal dan terlalu berlebihan.

•••

•••

•••

Malam hari kyungsoo belajar materi materi yang akan di pelajarinya di sekolah beberapa jam ia belajar ia mulai lelah dan menoleh kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 21.30. dan kyungsoo pun menghentikan belajarnya dan memasukkan buku buku yang akan ia bawa besok ke sekolah. Kemudia ia berdiri dari kursi belajar nya dan hendak menuju kasurnya untuk istirahat. Namun ia berhenti karena pandangannya terarah pada bungkusan paket dari chanyeol di atas buku buku nya. Perlahan ia membuka paket tersebut namun sebelum ia membuka paket tersebut ia mengambil sebuah tongkat untuk bersiap siap siapa tahu sahabatnya itu mengerjainya lagi mengingat chanyeol pernah mengirim dua ekor cicak dalam paketnya.

Setelah terbuka kyungsoo bernafas lega karena isi dari paket tersebut hanya sebuah foto dirinya dan chanyeol ketika ia menjadi juara memasak dalam festival sekolah nya sedangkan chanyeol menjadi best player dalam regu basket ketika festival sekolah. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan ditauhnya kedalam sebuah album foto miliknya. Tak sengaja ia melihat foto foto dimana terdapat foto dirinya dan chanyeol dari mereka masih umur 5 tahun yang masih memiliki tinggi yang sama, dan beralih kesampingnya sebuah foto ketika kyungsoo baru lulus smp dimana tubuhnya lebih kecil dari sahabatnya itu. Dan foto terbaru mereka ketika mereka sama sama memenangkan penghargaan dalam festival sekolah sma nya dimana kyungsoo benar benar menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sekarang berbeda jauh dengan sahabatnya tersebut bahkan dilihat hanya dari tingginya. Benar saja kalau sahabat nya itu selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

" park chanyeol…. Aku berjanji tak akan lagi berfoto denganmu terlebih didepan banyak orang… pasti akan banyak yang menganggap aku anakmu.." guman kyungsoo sambil menunjuk nunjuk foto chanyeol.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **lovesoo : terima kasihh.. chap 2 is up.. mohon review dan masukannya.**

 **kaisooyy : sudah chingu ya… jangan lupa mereview chingu-ya.**

 **#chapter kedua masih banyak kekurangan,,, maaf chingu-ya** **L** **….**

 **#mohon review dan masukannya chingu-ya…. Terimakasih.**


	3. happy to have you Chapter 3

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

" park chanyeol…. Aku berjanji tak akan lagi berfoto denganmu terlebih didepan banyak orang… pasti akan banyak yang menganggap aku anakmu.." guman kyungsoo sambil menunjuk nunjuk foto chanyeol.

 **Chapter 3.**

Senin pagi pun datang dengan sinar matahari yang hangat di pagi itu ditemani beberapa burung yang hinggap di pepohonan dengan nyanyiannya, si namja mungil yang kini telah berseragam dan tengah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah keluar darikamarnya hendak menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapanya sesaat sebelum suara teriakan sahabatnya dari luar rumah menyeruak dan bahkan mengusir burung burung yang sedang bernyanyi.

"yhaa,, kyungie-ya…. Kau belum selesai … yha,, aku laparr" teriak Park chanyeol dari depan into rumah kyungsoo.

 _Ceklekk_

"yha jerapah gila.. berhentilah berteriak, dan masuklah mari makan bersama" ketus kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu dan seperti tak ada malu Chanyeol pun segera melesat menuju ruang makan rumah kyungsoo dan memeluk nenek kyungsoo yang memang sudah menganggap nya sebagai cucu.

"anyeongg haelmoni..bagaimana kabar haelmoniku hari ini ? apa tidurmu nyenyak haelmoni?" ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk nenek kyungsoo

"ohoo… ne chanyeol-ah.. nyenyak sekali bahkan seperti bayi" jawab sang nenek diikuti candanya.

"bayi ? eee tidak mungkin haelmoni seperti bayi karena cuma uri kyungie yang tidur seperti bayi yang menggemaskan nek." Lanjut chanyeol sambil duduk dikursi makan.

" yha yha… berhentilah merayu nenekku, bahkan nenek pun kau rayu" celoteh kyungsoo sambil memberikan sarapannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"wae ? kau cemburu ? bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya bar-" jawab chanyeol

PLAKK

Belum selesai chanyeol melanjutkan omongannya kyungsoo pun berhasil memukul dahi chanyeol dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya seraya tersenyum bahagia dapat menjaili sahabatnya.

•••

Sesampainya disekolah kyungsoo pun segera menuju lokernya ketika ia telah berhasil lari dari sahabatnya itu yang selalu mengikutinya bahkan sampai depan kelas.

Mereka memang tidak sekelas karena chanyeol yang setahun lebih tua dari kyungsoo kini telah berada di tingkat tiga (terakhir sma) sedangkan kyungsoo yang setahun lebih muda masih berada di tingkat kedua.

Dengan langkah kecil dan senyum manis yang terpampang di raut wajah kyungsoo, ia berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya untuk bersiap mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya yang akan segera dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"kyungsoo-ya, annyeong" sapa tao hangat.

"anyeong tao-ya, ada kabar apa hari ini ?" lanjut kyungsoo sambil duduk dibangkunya.

" tak ada kabar apapun hari ini" terang tao.

Dibalasnya omongan tao teman sekelas nya itu dengan anggukan kecil dari kyungsoo. Tak selang beberapa lama bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan setelah itu datanglah ryeowook saenim untuk memulai pelajaran pertama.

•••

•••

Bel istirahat berdentum tepat pada pukul 12.00 dan sesegera mungkin para siswa bergegas menuju kantin sekolah karena lapar dan sudah masuk jam makan siang. Seperti biasa kyungsoo menuju kantin selalu bersama dengan temannya yang merupakan pasangan yang kesana kemari tak bisa pisah kris dan tao. Mereka melihat lihat disekitar mereka untuk mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya dan segera duduk.

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

Aku duduk dibangku kantin bersama dengan kedua sahabatku untuk menyantap lunch kami. Pada saat itu aku merasa bahagia karena biasanya ketika bel istirahat selesai pasti chanyeol sudah menunggu ku didepan kelas untuk makan siang bersama dan pasti itu akan merepotkan.

Ketika kami menikmati makan siang kami, riuh para siswa terdengar kencang dan aku pun melihat apa yang terjadi dan ternyata masih seperti biasa para siswa itu meneriaki sesosok namja yang meurutku sama mungilnya dengan ku dengan penuh kagum dan antusias, namun hari ini terlihat ia berjalan menuju arah ku, tao dan juga kris. Dan benar ia kemudian duduk tepat didepan ku dan disebelahnya sudah terdapat fans fans nya yang duduk disamping nya seperti bodyguard menurutku.

"anyyeong baekkyun-ah" sapa ku memulai pembicaraan.

" kau mengenalku ?" jawabnya ketus dengan lirikan yang terlihat sinis kepadaku.

"aku tau meskipun kita tak sekelas namun aku tahu kamu baekkyun, byun baekkyun dari kelas 2B kan? Ahh aku kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo, dan ini temanku kris dan tao kami dari kelas 2A." lanjutku sambil memperkenalkan diri ku dan temanku.

 **Authors POV**

"aku tau meskipun kita tak sekelas namun aku tahu kamu baekkyun, byun baekkyun dari kelas 2B kan? Ahh aku kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo, dan ini temanku kris dan tao kami dari kelas 2A" ucap kyungsoo ramah dengan senyum indahnya.

" annyeong baekkyun-ah" sapa kris dan tao bebarengan.

" aku tahu, dan kau…. Aku tak menyukaimu" jawab baekkyun ketus sambil mununjuk kyungsoo.

Setelah itu keheningan tercipta dari mereka dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi hingga akhirnya baekkyun menyingkir dari sana dan mencari tempat lain.

" apa kau membuat masalah dengannya kyungie-ya ?" ucap kris dengan pandangan bingung pada kyungsoo.

"entahlah bahkan aku baru kali ini berbicara padanya kris"

Tao pun mengangguk meantap menyetujui ucapan kyungsoo.

 **Baekkyun's POV**

 _*flashback on_

BRUKK

Aku yang berjalan di koridor hendak pulang sekolah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, ya aku sadar aku yang salah karena pada saat itu aku sedang melamun. Sesegera mungkin aku bangkit dan dibantu namja yang ku tabrak barusan.

" maaf,,, apa kau baik baik saja ?" ucapnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ku.

" aku yang minta maaf aku sedang melamun" jawabku dan menatap wajah nya. Tak sengaja mata kami saling berpandangan dan melihatnya menatapku dengan dalam aku pun mulai tersipu malu dan aku yakin kini wajahku memerah.

"okelah kalau begitu aku duluan" jawabnya sedikit cuek entah apa yang ia lihat dibelakangku.

" hey ?" panggilku padanya yang telah sejajar posisinya dengan ku, melihatnya menoleh kearahku dan aku pun melanjutkan dengan sedikit beraegyo dan menunjukkan muka cute ku kepadanya.

" bisakah kau meng-"

"maaf aku harus duluan, maaf ya." Jawabnya memotong pembicaraan ku yang belum tuntas

"kyungie baby…" teriaknya manja kepada sesosok namja mungil yang menurt ku kalah jauh dibandingkan aku dan ia pun bergelantungan dan menarik lembut lengan namja mungil tersebut.

"apa apaan ini ? bagaimana ia tak tertarik pada ku padahal aku telah menggunakan aegyo terbaikku dan menunjukkan muka manisku padanya tapi ia malah memilih meninggalkanku demi namja chubby dan bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu." Lanjutku geram

Setelah saat itu akupun membenci namja mungil itu karena telah mencuri satu perhatian yang seharusnya bisa ku dapatkan seperti aku mendapatkannya dari fans fans ku yang lainnya disekolah ini.

* _flashback off._

 **Author's POV**

Sekolah telah selesai dan namja mungil nan imut kyungsoo pun melangkah kan kakinya dengan senyum manisnya untuk chanyeol sedang berdiri dan bersandar didekat gerbang sekolah nya untuk menanti kemunculan sahabat kecilnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan sapaannya kepada siswa yang lewat dan menyapa nya. Ia seolah olah terlihat keren, namun sebenarnya ia memang siswa yang tampan dan keren dimata siswa lainnya terlebih ia adalah pemain basket idaman para yeoja dan namja uke di sekolahnya. Namun sikapnya yang keren tersebut berubah menjadi aneh seketika jika ia berada di sekitar kyungsoo.

"CHAGII-YA " teriak chanyeol dengan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya.

"yha jerapah gila…. Berhentilah memanggilku chagi… bagaimana kalau semua orang disini menganggap aku sudah menikah denganmu eoh !" geram kyungsoo.

"memang kenapa ? bukankah sudah pasti kelak kau akan menikah denganku" lanjut chanyeol sambil berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

"CHANYEOL-AH"

Teriak seorang namja memanggil nama chanyeol dan mereka berdua berhenti kemudian menengok kearah suara. Kyungsoo pun segera menunduk dan memainkan kaki nya karena malu ke paving jalan depan gerbang sekolahnya ketika melihat namja tersebut berjalan menuju arah mereka.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **#chapter ketiga juga masih banyak kekurangan,,, maaf chingu-ya** **L** **….**

 **#mohon direview serta masukannya chingu-ya…. Terimakasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

"CHANYEOL-AH"

Teriak seorang namja memanggil nama chanyeol dan mereka berdua berhenti kemudian menengok kearah suara. Kyungsoo pun segera menunduk dan memainkan kaki nya karena malu ke paving jalan depan gerbang sekolahnya ketika melihat namja tersebut berjalan menuju arah mereka.

 **Chapter 4.**

"chanyeol-ah" sapa namja berkulit tan nan sexy itu serta menepuk pundak kawan sekelas nya tersebut.

"ooohh, jongin-ah. Wae ?" Tanya chanyeol.

"apa kau bisa sekarang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan yesung saemnin kemarin ?" jawab jongin sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"kenapa sekarang. Bukannya kau kemarin mengatakannya akan mengerjakannya besok?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

" ah mian… besok sore aku tak bisa karena harus ikut orang tua ke busan karena ada acara keluarga chanyeol-ah." Seru jongin.

"ahh.. baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengantarkan anak kecil ini terlebih dahulu tak apa kan?" lanjut chanyeol seraya mengusap rambut namja mungil yang tertunduk malu.

"kenapa tidak diajak saja. Sekalian bersenang senang. Otte kyungsoo-ya kau ikut ?" ajak jongin.

"eoh ?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ngangguk kecil sambil memainkan kakinya dengan menatap chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta ice krim pada orang tua nya.

Chanyeol dan jongin hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo, sehingga menciptakan keheningan sesaat, namun akhirnya jongin memecah keheningan tersebut.

" chanyeol-ah, aku tak menyangka teman kecilmu ini benar benar imut, ayo jalan." Ucap jongin memecah kan keheningan antara mereka dan merangkul kyungsoo sambil mencubit pelan pipi kyungsoo dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan kyungsoo pipinya memerah padam bukan karena efek cubitan jongin tapi karena ia hampir meledak oh bukan tapi hampir meleleh ketika jongin orang yang dikaguminya selama ini merangkul nya.

Sedangkan chanyeol masih terpaku ditempatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya, wajah imut nan menawan yang menurutnya hanya ada pada bidadari ternyata dimiliki oleh sahabat mungil nya itu.

"apa benar dia kyungie ku. Tuhan, dia benar benar mengalihkan dunia ku. Aku harus mengatakan padanya agar tak menunjukkan muka menggemaskan seperti itu lain kali jika ada disekitarku, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa mengontrol penuh diriku." Ucap chanyeol seraya sadar dari lamunannya dan menyusul kyungsoo dan jongin.

•••

•••

Disinilah mereka (jongin, chanyeol dan kyungsoo) di sebuah café dekat sekolah mereka. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung memesan minuman serta makanan dan langsung mengerjakan tugas chanyeol dan jongin sedangkan kyungsoo hanya terduduk diam mendengarkan apa yang sedang didiskusikan oleh kedua namja yang notabennya lebih tinggi darinya dengan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedangkan jongin dalam diskusinya bersama chanyeol diam diam melirik kyungsoo ketika ia meminum hot chocolatenyaa, melahap cheesecake nya dengan sedikit tersenyum gemas dengan cara kyungsoo menikati minuman dan makanannya.

Setelah chanyeol dan jongin selesai mengerjakan tugas, suasana ketiganya kembali hening untuk sesaat tak tau apa yang akan dibahas.

" sepertinya kalian berdua sangat dekat ?" Tanya jongin memulai pembicaraan

" eoh… kami sudah berteman sejak kami kecil. Bahkan kami makan, mandi dan tidur bersama." Jawab chanyeol polos.  
kyungsoo yang awalnya tersenyum manis kini raut mukanya berubah merah mendengar apa yang dikatakan chanyeol.

"eee noo sunbae… i-itu ketika kami berumur 6 tahun" jawab kyungsoo malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" ah tak apa kyungsoo-ya bahkan jika sebentar lagi sepulang dari sini kalian akan mandi bersama pun tak masalah" goda jongin.

Mendengar jawaban jongin kyungsoo semakin malu dan mencubit paha chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya sedangkan chanyeol dan jongin tertawa dengan lepas melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si namja mungil itu.

•••

•••

Malam hari seperti biasa kyungsoo diminta neneknya untuk berbagi makanan dengan chanyeol. Dan seperti biasa juga kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan neneknya dengan muka yang terpaksa. Sesampainya dirumah chanyeol ternyata ibu chanyeol ada disana terlihat sedang mengobrol mungkin dengan temannya karena kyungsoo belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

"yeollie-ya … apa kau yakin kau sudah makan?" ucap ku pada sahabat ku yang sepeti tiang listrik ini. Ia melahap makanan yang ku bawa dengan lahapnya seakan tak ada hari esok.

" sudah kubilang kan, jika itu makanan masakanmu sudah kupastikan akan habis dalam sesaat tak akan kubagi dengan omma ku. Lagi pula masakan omma ku tadi tidaklah enak dan aku hanya makan sedikit." Jawabnya dengan terburu buru dan melahap makanan lagi.

"oh ya yeol-ah"

"hm"

Aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini dari dulu dan aku penasaran sekali apakah chanyeol sedang menyimpan sebuah rahasia dariku.

" chanyeol-ah, kau tahu,,, k-knapa kkau tak pernah mengajakku lagi masuk ke k-kamarmu ?" tanyaku dengan gugup karena sebenarnya aku taut untuk bertanya karena terakhir aku bertanya ia hanya mengacuhkanku, namun kali ini ia pertanyanku berhasil membuatnya berhenti melanjutkan makannya dan ia tiba tiba menatapku dengan dalam sehingga membuatku sedikit takut.

 ** _Deg_**

Tatapan chanyeol membuat dada kiriku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya sama seperti ketika jongin sunbae merangkulku tadi sepulangsekolah.

"wae ? apa kau mau masuk kamarku ? kau akan terkejut nanti kyungsoo-ya." Jawabnya dengan lirih sambil mengaduk makanannya.

"hmm.. kita sudah lama kan tidak main dikamarmu. Bukan kah terkahir kali pada saat kita umur 8 tahun chanyeol-ah" jawabku antusias.

"andwe.. mian kyungie-ya." Itulah jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"wae chanyeol-ah. Kau mau membuatku mati penasaran eoh ?" lanjutku sambil memasang muka memelasku.

" suatu saat kau akan tau kyungie-ya tapi bukan sekarang.. bersabar lah ne." jawabnya dengan senyum dan mengacak acak rambutku.

Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan dari ku. Sampai sampai aku sahabat nya sedari ia kecil tak diizinkannya memasuki kamarnya.

 **Author's POV**

pagi menyongsong dengan sinar matahri yang menghangatkan tubuh. Seperti biasa kedua sejoli itu berangkat bersama menuju sekolahnya dan seakan akan tak terjadi apa apa diantara keduanya tadi malam. Seperti biasa chanyeol tetap menggoda kyungsoo sepanjang jalan dan tak membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi darinya.

" anyyeong chanyeol-ah, kyungsoo-ya" sapa teman chanyeol yang dikenal oleh kyungsoo sebagai tao. Dan dibelakang tao sudah ada beberapa teman chanyeol di tim basket yang kemudian menyeret chanyeol untuk segera berlatih. Dalam keadaan terseret chanyeol masih sempat melambaikan tangannya kepada kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya. Dan harus diketahui bagi kyungsoo teman teman chanyeol di klub basketnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai raksasa karena ketika kyungsoo bersama dengan ,ereka ia benar benar terlihat seperti kurcaci.

Kyungsoo pun dengan lega karena bisa terlepas dari sahabat nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"hey nona mungil nan cantik" panggil seorang namja yang sedang duduk didekat perpustakaan kepada kyungsoo. Dengan sigap melihat sesosok namja tersebut.

" ah sunbae.. aku namja" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit menaik.

" ara ara … tapi sangat imut bahkan yeoja pun kalah padamu" jawab jongin dengan polos sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo.

Wajah kyungsoo memerah seketika menyadari saat wajah nya sangat lah dekat dengan wajah namja yang sangat ia idolakan.

 **BRUKK  
** " ahh mian.. aku sengaja. Yha kim jongin apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya" sentak seorang namja cantik bereyeliner yang barusaja menubruk kyungsoo hingga ia terjatuh.

"aku tak melakukan apa apa. Memang kau melihat aku akan melakukan apa baekhyun sshi ?" jawab jongin datar dan membatu kyungsoo untuk bangun "gwenchana kyungie-ya?" lanjut jongin.

" gwench—"

"MWO… kyungie ? apa hubunganmu dengannya yha KIM JONGIN." Teriak baekkhyun memotong omongan kyungsoo.

" baekkhyun-ah kau salah paham baek.. k-kamii benar benar tak ada hubungan apa apa. Kami hanya mengobrol saja" jawab kyungsoo

"ternyata aku bukan apa apa bagimu kyungsoo-ya" batin jongin

"YHA.. kau diamlah pendek, mata burung hantu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu!" pekik baekkhyun.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **kyungiesoo123 : thank you chingu-ya.. ini sudah up chingu.**

 **kaisooyy : iya nih lagi semangat .. ehehe terus review ya chingu.**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" baekkhyun-ah kau salah paham baek.. k-kamii benar benar tak ada hubungan apa apa. Kami hanya mengobrol saja" jawab kyungsoo

"ternyata aku bukan apa apa bagimu kyungsoo-ya" batin jongin

"YHA.. kau diamlah pendek, mata burung hantu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu!" pekik baekkhyun.

 **Chapter 5.**

Melihat baekhyun yang sedang emosi kyungsoo pun member hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kemudian pergi meninggalkan jongin dan baekhyun agar masalah tak tambah runyam.

"yha.. sebenarnya apa masalahmu baekkie-ya?" Tanya jongin dengan nada biasa saja.

" hyung.. apa kau membela si mata burung hantu sekarang ini." Jawab baekhyun kesal.

" bukannya aku membela kamu saja yang berlebihan baekkie-ya. Sebenarnya kenapa kau terlihat membeci nya. Menurutku dia anak baik, lucu, dan umm…imut." Lanjut jongin dengan senyum yang tercetak indah diraut mukanya.

"HYUNGG! Apa kau menyukainya hyung… andwe hyung aku membencinya dia merebut perhatian seseorang dariku dan sekarang si mata burung hantu itu merebut perhatianmu padaku. Andwe, shireo hyung." Teriak baekhyun pada jongin menyadarkan jongin dari senyum tak jelasnya.

" ashhh.. kau bisa bisa membuatku mengalami kerusakan pendengaran baekkie-ya. Sudahlah lupakan. Ngomong ngomong kau mau hadiah apa dari hyung mu ini untuk ulang tahunmu besok ?" jawab jongin seraya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

" aku mau kau menjauhi si mata burung hantu mungil itu hyung." Jawab baekhyun ketus.

" eee.. apa kau tak kasian pada hyung mu yang tampan ini sampai saat ini masih single." Balas jongin.

"MWO…. Kau benar benar menyukainya hyung. Hyung kau gila. Carilah yang lain. Kau terkenal disekolah, kau pintar, kau kaya dan banyak sekali yang menginginkan mu menjadi kekasih nya. Pilihlah dari salah satu fans mu." Lanjut baekhyun seraya berbicara tanpa jeda.

•••

•••

Jam istirahat tiba seperti biasa kyungsoo selalu pergi ke kantin bersama sahabatnya Tao yang selalu bersama kekasihnya Kris. Seperti biasa pula mereka selalu duduk di kursi paling pojok sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan diluar dengan lebih leluasa.

" kyungsoo-ya akhir akhir ini aku sering sekali melihatmu bersama dengan jongin sunbae." Ucap tao memulai pembicaraan

" wae tao-ya ?" jawab kyungsoo.

" aku tahu seharusnya dari dulu aku mempertimbangkanmu sebagai rival. Kau tau kan aku _penggemar jongin sunbae."_ Sahut tao sambil membisikkan nama jongin karena ada kekasihnya disamping nya. Namun apa daya ternyata kris mendengarnya sehingga melirik dan mengerutkan dahinya.

" hehe Cuma ngefans kok kris gege. Jinjja ya." Ucap tao sambil tersenyum.

" haha lagi pula kao sudah memiliki kris hyung masih saja mencari yang lain" jawab kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"chagi-ya. Kenapa kau tak menungguku, aku bahkan ke kelasmu dank au sudah tak ada. Kau sungguh jahat chagi." Sahut chanyeol dalam canda tawa kyungsoo.

PLAKK

"yha sudah kubilang berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Pukulan kyungsoo berhasil mendarat dikepala bagian belakang chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengusap usap kepala nya yang terkena pukulan lemah kyungsoo.

" yha chanyeol. Kau sungguh menjijikkan." ucap tao sinis sambil melanjutkan makannya.

" MWO… kau yang menjijikkan tao-ya. Yha meskipun kau seteam basket dengan aku tetaplah senior mu. Kenapa kau tak memanggilku sunbae eoh !" balas chanyeol geram.

" wae ? bahkan kyungsoo berani memukul kepala mu. Untuk apa aku memanggil mu sunbae." Lanjut tao cuek.

" kris.. aku heran bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada spesies panda yang satu ini." Lanjut chanyeol menyindir tao.

" karena dia langka hanya ada satu dan aku bahagia karena akulah pemiliknya. Wae kau cemburu karena tak punya kekasih chanyeol-ah ?" balas kris dengan santai dan mencubit pipi si panda tao kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak membalas apa yang dikatakan kris hanya menyantap makanannya dengan geram, alhasil menciptakan tawa puas dari kyungsoo, tao dan kris.

•••

•••

Malam nan indah dengan ribuan bintang yang tersebar dilangit dan dibawah sinar bulan nan menawan aktivitas kyungsoo masih sama yaitu selalu menemani chanyeol sahabatnya untuk menyantap makan malam nya yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo menemani chanyeol makan ditaman kecil milik chanyeol dibelakang rumah sahabatnya tersebut.

" yollie-ya. Kau tau bintang selalu ada di malam hari setiap harinya untuk menemani bulan memancarkan keindahannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya." Ucap kyungsoo sambil memandangi awan yang penuh dengan bintang disekitar bulan.

" hmm arra." Sahut chanyeol masih menyantap makan malamnya.

" yeollie-ya, begitu pula kita. Semakin hari kita bertambah dewasa, pasti suatu hari kita akan menjalani hidup kita masing masing. Pada saat itu apakah kau akan tetap ada disampingku chanyeol-ah?" lanjut kyungsoo dengan senyum yang indah di wajahnya. Chanyeol pun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap kearah kyungsoo yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"hmm… aku akan tetap ada disana, dimanapun kyungsoo berada. Aku akan selalu ada disampingnya, menemaninya, karena dia tak bisa lari dari park chanyeol". Sahut chanyeol sembari mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo menatap langit malam nan indah.

" benarkah ? kau tahu aku lega mendengar jawabanmu yeolie-ya. Mendengar kau tak akan pergi jauh dariku. Mendengar mu akan selalu ada disampingku. Nan chua" jawab kyungsoo. Dan tak dipungkiri kyungsoo benar benar lega dan merasa sangat nyaman mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol sahabatnya.

"kyungie-ya" panggil chanyeol.

" hmm"

" kyungie-ya, s-sebenarnya a-aku…." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya dan berpikir apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya selama ini.

" wae chanyeol-ah ?" sahut kyungsoo dan menoleh kearah chanyeol yang masih memandangi langit.

"a-aku…. Lapar kyungie-ya" lanjut chanyeol

" Yha…. Kupikir kau akan mengatakan hal penting." Jawab kyungsoo.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kyungsoo ternyata merasakan sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol terakhir. Namun ia tak tau mengapa ia merasa se kecewa ini karena baginya ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia merasa kecewa dengan perkataan chanyeol.

" kyungie-ya… kau tahu …. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang kepada sahabat. Kyungi-ya harus kau tahu.. aku mencintaimu, Namun aku tak berani menyatakan rasa cinta ini karena aku takut kau tak bisa menerimanya dan kau menjauh dari ku. Kyungie-ya apa kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasan milikku. kyungie-ya,,, saranghae." Batin chanyeol menyatakan apa yang ingin sekali ia nyatakan pada orang disampingnya yang menjadi sahabatnya dan bahkan mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya.

•••

•••

Pagi nan cerah datang dan menandai dimulainya aktivitas kyungsoo. seperti biasa pula kyungsoo memulai hari nya dengan semangat serta senyum yang menempel di raut muka imutnya dan menjadi ciri khas dari dirinya.

 _From : Giant Chanyeol_

 _Kyungie chagi.. maaf hari ini aku tak bisa berangkat bersama mu. Aku harus datang lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pertandingan basket sekolah kita. Jangan lupa sarapan kyungie baby. Dan tonton aku nanti jam 7.30 :*_

•••

 _To : Giant Chanyeol_

 _Arrasseo. Kau juga jangan lupa sarapan chanyeol-ah. Kau harus menang mengerti.! Jangan permalukan sekolah kita!_

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

Hari ini aku akan pergi kesekolah sendirian tanpa si tiang listrik karena dia harus berlatih mempersiapkan tim nya untuk pertandingan basket. Bahagia, Tentu aku bahagia karena aku akan berangkat sendiri tanpa ada gangguan darinya. Kupasang headset ku dan ku nikmati setiap alunan musik dari handphone ku. Tak jauh lagi aku akan sampai disekolah ku. Aku begitu senang karena aku tahu hari ini pelajaran akan dimulai dari jam 9 karena pertandingan basket, namun tetap saja gerbang sekolah akan tetap ditutup pada jam 7 tepat. Dan apabila terlambat pasti akan berurusan dengan guru yoon yang seram itu.

Tak jauh dari sekolah tiba tiba terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kecil dan beberapa murid pun mulai berkerumun. Aku pun berlari mendekat dan untungnya tubuhku kecil sehingga bisa mencari celah untuk maju dibarisan kerumunnan paling depan. Aku pun terkejut dan segera membantu orang tersebut.

" jongin sunbae, baekhyun-ah gwenchana" ucapku melihat jongin sunbae mencoba untuk membopong baekhyun dan sepertinya baekhyunlah yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil itu.

" ah kyungsoo-ya… bisakah kau bantu aku membopong baekhyun, aku akan memanggil supir ku untuk mengantar ke rumah sakit. Seperti nya kaki baekhyun cidera yang lumayan" jawab jongin sunbae cemas

" oke jongin sunbae. Kajja baekhyun-ah, perlahan saja baekhyun-ah." Ucap ku pada baekhyun yang sepertinya menahan sakit.

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **anaknya chansoo : terima kasih review nya. Chapter 5 is up chingu-ya. Keep review and give advice.**

 **kaisooyy : udah update chingu.. keep review ya dan minta masukannya chingu. Terima kasih.**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy to have you

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" jongin sunbae, baekhyun-ah gwenchana" ucapku melihat jongin sunbae mencoba untuk membopong baekhyun dan sepertinya baekhyunlah yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil itu.

" ah kyungsoo-ya… bisakah kau bantu aku membopong baekhyun, aku akan memanggil supir ku untuk mengantar ke rumah sakit. Seperti nya kaki baekhyun cidera yang lumayan" jawab jongin sunbae cemas

" oke jongin sunbae. Kajja baekhyun-ah, perlahan saja baaekhyun-ah." Ucap ku pada baekhyun yang sepertinya menahan sakit.

 **Chapter 6.**

Pagi itu kyungsoo dan jongin mengantarkan baekhyun yang terkena musibah ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih karena jongin takut terjadi sesuatu yang kurang baik pada kaki baekhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka, dirumah sakit yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, ternyata tak ada masalah yang serius pada kaki baekhyun.

" baekhyun-ah gwenchana ?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

" gwenchana.. pergi lah tak usah sok peduli padaku kau mata burung hantu." Jawab baekhyun dengan ketusnya.

" baeki-ya, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kyungsoo karena sudah membantumu." Sahut jongin.

"HYUNG ! kau pergilah juga. Aku ingin sendiri hari ini. Aku benar benar tidak dalam mood bagus berbicara dengan mu hyung." Lanjut baekhyun.

" baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung akan kembali ke sekolah dengan kyungsoo. Jaga diri arachi. Sepulang sekolah hyung akan kembali oke." Jawab jongin dengan merangkul kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar.

" ahh hyung lupa,,, happy birthday baekie-ya".

Jongin dan kyungsoo pun kembali kesekolah mereka diantar oleh sopir jongin, dan mereka pun tahu kalau mereka sudah pasti akan terlambat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.10 yang berarti gerbang sekolah telah ditutup 10 menit yang lalu.

" jongin sunbae… jadi baekhyun berulang tahun hari ini ?" Tanya kyungsoo dalam perjalanan.

" hmm.. ah kyungsoo-ya.. apa yang dikatakan baekhyun itu ka—"

" arra sunbae. Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa ia tak suka padaku." Lanjut kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan jongin.

" itu karena dia cemburu padamu." Jawab jongin santai.

" cemburu ?" lanjut kyungsoo sambil memberikan tampang polos nan bingung terhadap jawaban jongin.

" emm. Kau mendapatkan perhatian secara tulus dari teman temanmu sedangkan dia tidak. Dia kurang perhatian sejak kecil, karena kedua orang tua nya sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di luar negeri." Jawab jongin menerangkan keadaan baekhyun.

" ahh… apa sunbae nanti akan menjenguknya ?" Tanya kyungsoo

" tentu." Jawab jongin singkat.

" apa aku boleh ikut sunbae ? aku akan berusaha agar ia bisa berteman denganku . bolehkan sunbae? " lanjut kyungsoo yang tak sadar telah memegang lengan jongin dengan manja nya nan menggemaskan.

" tentu saja kyungie-ya" balas jongin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap usap rambut kyungsoo.

" sunbae… s-sebenarnya apa hubungan sunbae dengan baekhyun ?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu.

" dia sepupu ku kyungie-ya." Jawab jongin yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo sebagai tanda mengerti mengapa mereka begitu dekat.

Sementara di sekolah kegiatan persiapan pertandingan basket telah usai dan sekarang para pemain sedang melakukan pemanasan dan ada yang bersantai.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah tanpa kyungsoo karena aku harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk persiapan pertandingan basket sekolah kami. Setelah persiapan selesai aku mengambil sekerdus minuman untuk team ku hingga suara seseorang yang memanggilku menghentikan langkahku yang telah ada di depan pintu ruang olahraga.

" chanyeol-ah" panggil seorang guru dari kejauhan yang ku kenal yaitu ryeowook saenim, dia merupakan wali kelas dari kelas 2A yang merupakan kelas kyungsoo.

"ne sir ?" jawabku dengan semangat.

" chanyeol-ah, apa kau tahu kyungsoo dimana ?" tanyanya kepadaku.

" saya kurang tahu saem. Pagi ini kami tidak berangkat bersama. Memangnya ada apa saem?" Tanya ku lagi.

" aku ada perlu dengannya, dan aku datang ke kelas dan kata teman teman nya ia belum datang padahal bel sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu." Jelas nya padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan tak tahu mengapa seorang murid seperti kyungsoo ku telat datang ke sekolah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus datang telat ke sekolah pikirku.

" baiklah. Kalu kau bertemu dengannya. Minta lah dia untuk menemuiku diruang guru oke." Pinta ryewook saenim kepadaku dan berlalu sambil menambil sebotol minuman dari kardus yang ku bawa.

aku ingin menghubunginya dan bertanya ada apa padanya tapi aku lupa tak membawa handphone ku hari ini. Setelah meletakkan kardus minuman aku pun berlari menuju ruan kelas nya untuk mengecek mungkin ia sudah datang, namun sesampainya disana nihil, dikelasnya sudah tak ada siapapun mungkin karena mereka keluar untuk menonton pertandingan basket sekolah kami yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Aku pun kembali ke ruang olahraga dan mengikuti pemanasan. Namun pikiran ku tak fokus dan hanya bayangan kyungsoo yang datang dalam pikiranku. Aku takut apabila ia tiba tiba hilang, diculik atau tertabrakk mobil ketika perjalan menuju sekolah karena tubuh mungil dan kecerobohannya itu.

 **Author's POV.**

Chanyeol yang biasanya sangat aktif dan tak bisa diam tampak tak bersemangat setelah ia tahu ternyata sahabat mungilnya tak kunjung datang. Sedangkan kyungsoo telah sampai digerbang sekolah bersama jongin dan menjelaskan mengapa mereka bisa datang terlambat ke sekolah. Setelah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kepada satpam penjaga akhirnya mereka diizinkan untuk masuk sekolah dan dengan cepat kyungsoo berlari menuju gedung olahraga diikuti jongin dibelakangnya.

" tao baby… ada apa dengan chanyeol ? tumben dia seperti mayat hidup" Tanya kris pada tao yang sedang pemanasan.

" dia tadi cerita katanya kyungsoo belum datang kesekolah padahal kyungsoo anak yang rajin." Jawab tao yang cemas akan pertandingan hari ini.

" kyungsoo memang anak rajin dan tidak mungkin ia datang telat. Pasti ada alasannya." Terang kris.

" kris ge… bisakah gege mencari kyungsoo. Bahkan aku khawatir apa jadinya pertandingan ini jika si tiang listrik ini terus seperti ini." Pinta tao pada kris yang tak menyadari bahwa namjachingu nya juga tiang listrik.

" oke. Kau tak usah khawatir. Lakukan saja yang terbaik. Ok baby." Lanjut kris dengan memberikan sebotol mineral water pada tao dan berlalu pergi mencari kyungsoo.

Ceklekk….

Kyungsoo dan jongin membuka pintu gedung olahraga yang telah ramai dipenuhi siswa siswa dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Ia pun melihat kris yang tengah berlari menuju arahnya seperti orang yang terburu buru.

" yha, kris. Kau mau kemana ? bukan kah pertan—"

" yha kau darimana saja. Kau tahu kau hamper membuat sekolah kita kalah kyungsoo." Jawab kris sembari merangkul leher kyungsoo kuat dan menariknya menuju tempat paling depan.

"yha, lepas kris.. appo." Rengek kyungsoo

" diamlah ikut saja." Jawab kris dengan nada yang meninggi.

" CHANYEOL-AH….. kyungsoo ada disini" teriak kris memanggil chanyeol. Sedangkan kyungsoo menyikut perut kris kesal karena bukan hanya menyeretnya ia juga meneriakkan namanya sesuka hati. Dan chanyeol mendengar nama kyungsoo disebut dengan cepat menoleh dan melihat sahabat kecilnya itu melambaikan tangan chanyeol tersenyum dan menshoot bola yang ada ditangannya dengan semangat bahkan jika bisa dilihat mungkin saat ini background chanyeol bergambar api yang membara. Haha

" YHA…. Chanyeol-ah… kalau kau mempermalukan sekolah. Aku tak akan ngomong pada mu selama seminggu." Teriak kyungsoo yang mendapat balasan berupa ciuman jauh dari chanyeol.

•••

•••

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan team basket sekolah mereka. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar. Sedangkan kyungsoo, jongin, kris sedang menunggu tao dan chanyeol yang sedang diberi pengarahan oleh pelatih mereka.

" kris gege…" teriak tao dan berlari menuju dan serta memeluknya.

" woaahh… kau hebat baby… selamat untuk kemenangannya." Ucap kris sembari memeluk erat namja chingunya.

" yha ! kau darimana ? kenapa datang terlambat ? apa kau tak tau jalan menuju sekolah eoh ?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit kasar pada kyungsoo.

" chanyeol-ah. Tadi kyungsoo membantuku membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit, karena tadi pagi baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan kecil" jawab jongin yang sedari tadi menemani kyungsoo menonton pertandingan basket sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ngangguk mantap membenarkan penjelasan jongin.

" benarkah. Aku kira kau melakukan kecerobohan lagi kyungie-ya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan sepupumu jongin-ah ? " Tanya chanyeol

" dia baik baik saja chanyeol-ah." Jawab jongin.

" MWO ! kau tahu baekhyun sepupu jongin sunbae ? kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

" kau tak pernah bertanya kyungie-ya." Jawab chanyeol cuek.

" ayo ke kantin. Hari ini aku yang traktir." Lanjut chanyeol.

Mendengar hal itu kris dan tao mengangguk dengan cepat dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah olah berkata " baiklah kami setuju" dan pergi ke kantin mengawali yang lain. Sedang chanyeol menarik kerah baju kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menuju kantin.

" yha.. siapa yang bilang aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau bayar sendiri." Bisik chanyeol pada kyungsoo.

" ahh,.. wae ?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan menunujukkan wajah sedihnya.

" karena kau sudah membuatku khawatir hari ini." Jawab chanyeol ketus dengan menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo, chanyeol, jongin. Tao, dan kris kini melahap makanan mereka dikantin sekolah dengan diselingi candaan candaan serta omongan omongan berlebihan dari chanyeol tentang pertandingan basket nya hari ini yang juga berhasil membuat kyungsoo selalu memutar matanya malas karena harus mendengarkan omongan yang sama sekali tak bermutu menurutnya.

" kyungie-ya, apa kau akan menjenguk baekhyun sepulang sekolah ?" Tanya tao mengalihkan pembicaraan chayeol yang mulai menghayal tak jelas.

" hmm. Aku dan jongin sunbae akan menjenguknya. Apa kau mau ikut ? ini hari ulang tahunnya. Semakin rame semakin bagus bukan." Jawab kyungsoo

"em,, benar kata kyungsoo. Ikutlah dengan kami" lanjut jongin

" ahh mianhe kyungie-ya, sunbae, aku dan kris gege ingin ikut tapi sayangnya kami sudah ada acara siang ini. Mian." Ucap tao

"baiklah tak ap—"

" aku ikut" sahut chanyeol memotong omongan jongin.

Sontak semua pasang mata melihat kearah chanyeol mendengar omongan chanyeol. Karena mereka semua tau chanyeol lebih suka memilih untuk tidur atau berjalan bersama dengan kyungsoo daripada harus melakukan hal lain.

" mwo? Apa aku melakukan hal salah ?" ucap chanyeol.

" hanya aneh saja. Bukankah kau orang yang sangat cuek" lirih kris

" kyungie ku ikut, jadi aku ikut." Jawab chanyeol santai dan melanjutkan makannya.

" benar… dimana ada kyungsoo pasti ia membawa bodyguardnya" jawab tao dengan nada mengejek.

"YHAA" teriak chanyeol.

•••

•••

•••

TBC

 **kaisooyy : gomawo chingu-ya.. terus follow and give your review chingu.**

 **rairaikyung : terima kasih… chap 6 is up.. mohon review dan masukannya ya chingu.**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	7. Chapter 7 happy to have ypu

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" mwo? Apa aku melakukan hal salah ?" ucap chanyeol.

" hanya aneh saja. Bukankah kau orang yang sangat cuek" lirih kris

" kyungie ku ikut, jadi aku ikut." Jawab chanyeol santai dan melanjutkan makannya.

" benar… dimana ada kyungsoo pasti ia membawa bodyguardnya" jawab tao dengan nada mengejek.

"YHAA" teriak chanyeol.

 **Chapter 7.**

Sepulang sekolah kyungsoo, jongin dan chanyeol langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sepupu jongin, baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya malas untuk melakukan hal seperti ini terlebih kepada orang yang sama seklai belum ia kenal. Bukan hanya itu, jongin teman sekelasnya yang selalu menempel pada kyungsoo dan bahkan terkadang mencuri pandang pada kyungsoo membuat chanyeol ingin sekali menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang.

" chanyeol-ah… ruang baekhyun ada di ruang nomer 121, kau duluan tak apa kan? Jongin sunbae bisakah sunbae mengantarkan ku ke kantin rumah sakit aku ingin membelikan baekhyun makanan kecil." Ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang antusias.

"biar aku yang mengantarmu kyungie-ya?" Sahut chanyeol.

" ah tak apa chanyeol-ah. Biar aku yang mengantar kyungoo. Lagi pula aku juga mau membeli minuman untuk kita. Kau duluan saja ok" jawab jongin sembari merengkuh badan mungil kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol.

Sementara chanyeol hanya menunjukkan muka kesalnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana baekhyun dirawat. Awalnya ia hendak menunggu mereka berdua untuk masuk ke ruangan baekhyun namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

 _Ceklekk…._

 **Baekhyun's POV**

 _Ceklekk…_ aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat menuju arahku, aku tetap tak bergeming dari tidurku karena aku yakin itu pasti dokter yang datang untuk mengecek kondisiku. Aku bingung apa tak ada orang yang peduli padaku sehingga tak ada yang ingin berniat untuk menjengukku. Bahkan orang tua ku yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka.

" baekhyun-sshi… gwenchanayo " panggil orang tersebut dengan suara bass nya yang aku yakini pasti bukan seorang dokter dan akhirnya aku pun menolehkan tubuhku kearahnya.

" haii baekhyun-sshi" ucapnya lagi menyapaku dengan tangan yang melambai sedada.

" P-park chanyeol sunbae" ujar ku gugup melihat sosok namja yang tengah berdiri didepan ku. Dia merupakan salah satu dari dua namja disekolahku yang tak tertarik pada ku bahkan ketika aku menggunakan raut muka beraegyo imut sekalipun. Namja pertama adalah jongin sunbae yang merupakan sepupu ku sendiri. Dan yang kedua adalah dia, yang aku yakini tak tertarik padaku karena sosok mungil bermata bulat yang selalu ada disekitarnya.

"kau mengenalku baekhyun-sshi?" tanyanya lagi "

" ahh,, sunbae… jongin hyung banyak cerita padaku" sahut ku bohong karena sebenarnya memang aku lah yang banyak bertanya tentang namja jangkung dan tampan ini pada pada jongin hyung.

"bagaimana sunbae tahu aku disini ? apa sunbae datang sendirian?" lanjutku bertanya seraya menengok keseluruh arah dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia memang datang sendirian.

" sebenarnya baekhy—"

" ah sunbae…. Bisakah kau mengupas kan jeruk itu untukku sedari tadi pagi aku menginginkannya" lanjut ku memotong pembicaraannya.

Dia hanyak mengangguk dan segera mengupas jeruk tersebut dan aku terus memandanginya melihat secara teliti lekuk wajahnya yang indah tersebut. Jujur dia adalah siswa pertama yang mengacuhkanku selain jongin hyung karena dia sepupu ku. Pada saat itu aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan hatinya, walaupun pertemuan pertama ku dengannya tak bisa dikatakan baik karena dia lebih memilih si namja mata burung hantu itu.

"apa kau mau aku suapi ?" sahutnya membuyarkan lamunanku memandangi tubuh indahnya, dan aku pun kaget dengan apa yang ia katakana.

"ne.. boleh sunbae" jawabku antusias karena menurutku ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus.

 **Author's POV.**

Chanyeol pun membantu baekhyun untuk memakan jeruk nya dan bahkan beberapa kali chanyeol menangkap basah tangan baekhyun yang memegang lengannya erat dan bahkan memintanya duduk disamping nya untuk dipeluk. Namun ia membiarkan hal tersebut walaupun itu membuatnya risih.

"kyungie-ya… kau kemana….. cepatlah… apa kau mau membuatku gila bersama orang mesum ini. Jika tahu seperti ini aku akan menunggu mereka datang untuk masuk bersama sama." Batin chanyeol yang diikuti oleh senyum yang sangat terlihat terpaksa.

 _Ceklekk…._

Setelah membuka pintu, jongin dan kyungsoo kaget dan bahkan kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat melihat adegan baekhyun yang memeluk erat chanyeol. Mengetahui hal itu chanyeol dengan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh baekhyun dan terlihat salah tingkah melihat kyungsoo dan jongin yang semakin mendekat kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun.

" apa aku menggangu kegiatan kalian ?" ucap jongin dengan nada yang menggoda.

" hyung….. ! apa kau tak mengenal apa itu mengetuk pintu eoh!" ketus baekhyun

" dan kau,,,, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Aku tak menginginkanmu disini." Lanjut baekhyun sseraya menunjuk nunjuk kyungsoo.

"yha… tak bisakah—"

" annyeong baekhyun-ah… aku datang menjenguk mu dan aku bawa beberapa makanan ringan untuk mu." Jawab kyungsoo memotong omongan jongin yang belum diselesaikan dengan senyum indahnya.

" aku dan kyungsoo datang kemari untuk menjengukmu baekhyun-sshi" lanjut chanyeol

" ah benarkah sunbae… gomawoo…" sahut baekhyun kembali memegang lengan chanyeol.

" wahh kalian terlihat sudah sangat akrab rupanya" lanjut jongin.

Sedang kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan merasakan sedikit sesak didada bagian kirinya melihat kedekatan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Sedang chanyeol menatap kyungsoo yang raut mukanya kini terlihat sedikit sedih.

•••

Dua jam mereka telah mengobrol dan menemani baekhyun yang sedang sakit dan selama itu pula kyungsoo harus melihat kedekatan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa sedih dan terabaikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

" jongin-ah.. sudah sore, aku izin pulang dulu tak apa kan… aku masih ada beberapa urusan" ucap chanyeol sembari melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh baekhyun.

" eh ? diamlah disini untuk beberapa saat lagi saja sunbae… _buiingg buiinng."_ Jawab baekhyun dengan aegyo nya.

" mianhe baekhyun-ah. Aku harus pergi sekarang.. kalau ada waktu aku akan menjengukmu lagi." Jawab chanyeol.

" jinjja jinjja ? oke sunbae. Hati hati dijalan." Lanjut baekhyun.

" gomawo chanyeol-ah sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk menjenguk sepupuku ini." Sahut jongin santai.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan sahabat mungil tersebut yang sedari tadi terlihat murung, dan berjalan keluar.

"kyungsoo-ya" panggil jongin menghentikan langkah chanyeol dan kyungsoo untuk pulang, dan kyungsoo hanya membalikkan badannya.

" hati hati… dan,,, b-besok kutunggu dikantin sekolah ne." lanjut jongin yang balas dengan anggukan kyungsoo sedang chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan membelakangi jongin menari satu alisnya heran, serta kembali menarik kyungsoo pulang.

•••

•••

Malam pun tiba dan masih seperti biasa kyungsoo pergi kerumah chanyeol untuk membawakannya makan malam yang telah ia dan neneknya masak dan menemani sahabtnya itu untuk makan malam.

" kyungie-ya… jangan pernah lagi menjenguknya" ucap chanyeol memecah keheningan antara mereka.

" wae?" jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"aku tak suka melihatnya selalu merendahkanmu." Jawab chanyeol

" dan juga.. aku tak suka kau sangat dekat dengan jongin. Apa kau memiliki janji padanya besok siang dikantin ?" lanjut chanyeol dengan nada menginterogasi.

" ahh ituu…"

 _Flashback on._

 _"kyungsoo-ya…. Apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol?" Tanya jongin pada namja imut disampingnya_

 _" kami sahabat,, ani,, kami keluarga" jawab kyungsoo dengan polos._

 _" tapi aku sering melihatmu selalu membawakan chanyeol makanan kerumahnya" lanjut jongin._

 _" ahh.. nenek ku selalu memintaku untuk melakukan itu karena ibu chanyeol sangat sibuk dan jarang sekali memasak sunbae." Terang kyungsoo sambil memiilih makanan ringan yang akan dibawanya untuk baekhyun._

 _" kyungsoo-ya… kau tahu.. ibuku juga jarang memasak bahkan aku sering melewatkan sarapanku." Lanjut jongin namun hanya mendapat balasan berupa kebingungan di raut muka kyungsoo._

 _"kyungsoo-ya… b-bisakah kau membawakan ku m-makanan juga ?" pinta jongin dengan gugup._

 _Kyungsoo pun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang jongin katakan. Ia tak percaya orang yang selama ini ia kagumi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah polos dan kebingungan tersebut._

 _"benarkah ? yakso ?" balas jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang dengan indah di bibirnya._

 _" ne sunbae.. besok jam istirahat datanglah ke kantin sekolah.. aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu sunbae." Jawab kyungsoo dengan polos disertai dengan senyum heart shape indahnya._

 _"kau benar benar indah kyungsoo" batin jongin._

 _Flashback off_

" yha kyungsoo !" ucap chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

" yha… aku bertanya apa kau ada janji dengan jongin besok siang dikantin sekolah eoh ?" lanjut chanyeol dengan nada yang meninggi.

" umm.. aku berjanji membawakan jongin sunbae bekal makanan besok" jawab kyungsoo dengan polos dan kembali berkutat dengan remote televise mencari acara yang bagus.

" MWOO ? andwee… ! kau tak bo—"

"yha chanyeol…. Apa hubunganmu dengan baekhyun ?. Apa kalian pacaran ?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan nada kesal memotong omongan chanyeol. Dan chanyeol mendengar ucapan kyungsoo tersedak makanannya dan membelalakkan matanya.

" no, never ! dia bukan tipeku." Jawab chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup tegas.

" dia bukan tipe mu ? tapi kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya ketika ia memeluk mu mesra" jawab kyungsoo dengan sinis.

" yha sudah ku bilang.. dia bu—…. Tunggu…. Apa kau cemburu chagi-ya?" Tanya chanyeol menggoda.

Mendengar perkataan chanyeol seketika wajah kyungsoo berubah merah dan ia pun kembali membulatkan matanya.

"a-anio… aku tak cemburu." Jawab kyungsoo gugup.

Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo yang gugup dengan muka memerah nya tersenyum bahagia dan berharap kalau namja mungil yang sedang bersamanya tersebut benar benar cemburu.

" kyungie-ya… dia bukan tipeku… aku sama seklai tak menyukainya kyungie-ya" lanjut chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai.

" kau selalu mengatakan, dia bukan tipe ku, dia bukan tipeku. Kau tahu, jika kau terus seperti itu tak akan ada yang mau menikah denganmu yeollie-ya" jawab kyungsoo mengejek

"wae ? bukan kah ada kau chagi-ya" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyum sembari merangkul sahabatnya itu.

" aku ? yha forget it.. NEVER" jawab kyungsoo

" never say never chagi-ya" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

" yhaa… diamlah !" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

" lagi pula aku sudah menyukai seseorang, dan dia orang yang sempurna bagiku" sahut chanyeol dengan senyum aneh nya.

" nugu yeollie-ya ?" lanjut kyungsoo dengan penuh ingin tahu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol.

" haruskah kau tau atau haruskah aku memberitahu mu ?" jawab chanyeol dan dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh chanyeol.

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC.**

 **kaisooyy : terima kasih chingu… chap 7 is up.. keep reading and give response ching-ya.**

 **nara : terima kasih… mereka Cuma sepupu kok.. maaf kalo banyak typo :D**

 **chansoo : iya ini terinspirasi chingu-ya.. hehe maaf kalo banyak kekurangan.**

 **kyungie : kita lihat nanti akhirnya oke .. kyungsoo jadinya sama siapa .. hehe terima kasih..**

 **WKCS-hyun : gomawo chingu ya.. chap 7 is up.. minta masukannya ya .. :D**

 **kyungiesoo123 : gomawo…. Chap 7 is up… mohon review dan sarannya ya,, untuk alhir nya kita lihat nanti ya chingu… :D**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	8. Chapter 8 happy to have you

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" kau selalu mengatakan, dia bukan tipe ku, dia bukan tipeku. Kau tahu, jika kau terus seperti itu tak akan ada yang mau menikah denganmu yeollie-ya" jawab kyungsoo mengejek

"wae ? bukan kah ada kau chagi-ya" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyum sembari merangkul sahabatnya itu.

" aku ? yha forget it.. NEVER" jawab kyungsoo

" never say never chagi-ya" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

" yhaa… diamlah !" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

" lagi pula aku sudah menyukai seseorang, dan dia orang yang sempurna bagiku" sahut chanyeol dengan senyum aneh nya.

" nugu yeollie-ya ?" lanjut kyungsoo dengan penuh ingin tahu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol.

" haruskah kau tau atau haruskah aku memberitahu mu ?" jawab chanyeol dan dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh chanyeol.

 **Chapter 8.**

 _Krinngg…._

Bel istirahat sekolah membawa kyungsoo menepati janjinya pada jongin untuk membawakannya bekal makan siang. Sesampainya kyungsoo di kantin ia mencari orang dengan kulit tan sexy tersebut, hingga ia melihat namja tan tersebut sedang duduk di meja tengah dengan melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo.

" ah sunbae… maaf membuatmu menunggu sunbae" sapa kyungsoo dengan nafas memburunya karena terengah engah.

"gwenchana kyungsoo-ya.." sahut jongin.

" sunbae b-bekal yang kemarin aku janjikan s-sunbae." Lanjut kyungsoo dengan gugp sembari memberikan bekal makanan yang iya bawa.

" woaahh…. Gomawoo kyungsoo-ya …" jawab jongin " ini benar kau yang memasaknya ? " lanjut jongin dengan kedua tangannya membuka tutup kotak bekal makannya.

" ne sunbae.. mungkin tak seenak makanan yang biasa kau makan sunbae." Ucap kyungsoo lirih tak percaya diri dengan masakannya.

" kau tahu… ini enak kyungsoo.. aku sudah lama tak makan masakan rumahan seperti ini.. ini benar benar enak kyungsoo-ya." Jawab jongin sembari memulai melahap makanan pemberian kyungsoo itu.

" jinjja sunbae ? ahhh… untunglah…" jawab kyungsoo lega karena jongin menyukai masakannya.

" ohh ? kau tak makan kyungsoo-ya ?" Tanya jongin melihat namja mungil nan imut didepannya itu tersenyum sendiri melihat dirinya yang melahap bekal makann siangnya dengan semangat.

" aku melihatmu saja sudah kenyang sunbae" jawab kyungsoo asal dengan polosnya.

" ohoh… tidak bisa kemari lah kyungsoo." Lanjut jongin dengan menyuapi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan jongin menikmati makan siangnya dengan canda tawa bersama dimana banyak yeoja maupun namja uke yang ada dikantin merasa cemburu kepada kyungsoo karena bisa berdekatan dengan jongin yang notabennya merupakan idola disekolah karena kelihaiannya dalam dance.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo sangat bahagia dan tertawa lepas menikmati makan siang bersama jongin dan bahkan membuat chanyeol cemburu dan kesal karena harus melihat sahabat yang mengisi hatinya makan berdua dengan namja yang dikagumi sahabatnya dan saling menyuapi satu sama lainnya.

•••

•••

 **Chanyeol's POV**

" chanyeol-ah" sapa seorang teman namja membangunkan tidur ku. Sebenarnya aku bukan tidur melainkan hanya menenggelamkan kepala ku pada lipatan tangan ku yang kuletakkan dibangku karena kesal mengingat kedekatan kyungsoo dan jongin.

" kau baik baik saja ?" tanyanya lanjut.

Aku pun menolehkan wajahku kepadanya dan ternyata itu temanku yang berkulit tan yang sedari tadi saat jam istirahat menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabat,, ani,, tapi orang yang ku cintai. Memang saat ini kelas ku kosong dari mata pelajaran matematika karena guru kami berhalangan hadir sehingga kelas ku riuh akan suara teman teman sekelasku.

" hmm ? ada apa jongin-ah ?" jawabku menahan rasa kesalku padanya.

" boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" lanjutnya. Dialihat dari raut wajahnya aku mengerti sepertinya ia akan bertanya tentang kyungsoo.

" tentang ? jika itu hanya hal yang kurang penting, tak bisakah kau bertanya nanti saja, aku dalam mood yang kurang bagus hari ini." Jawabku dengan nada datar dan kembali menenggelamkan kepala ku.

" kyungsoo… sepertinya aku menyukainya. Bisakah kau membatuku mendapatkannya. Kau pasti tahu semua tentang nya. Kau kan sahabatnya chanyeol-ah." Lanjut nya. Dan kata kata yang terucap dari mulut jongin berhasil membuat ku menatap nya dengan wajah yang mungkin saat ini tak bisa diartikan. Aku marah, ya aku ingin marah atau bahkan saat ini aku ingin sekali memukulnya dan memintanya untuk menjauhi kyungsoo.

" bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya ?" jawabku dengan mengatur emosi ku agar tak meledak.

" entah.. tapi yang aku tahu aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak dulu dan ia berbeda dari yang lainnya." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku hanya terdiam karena aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Jujur aku tak ingin mengikuti omongan jongin saat ini karena aku tak ingin membantunya untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo. Egois, benar memang egois. Karena aku hanya tak mau kyungsoo menjadi milik orang lain.

" kau,,,,, kau tak menyukainya kan ?" pertanyan itu terlontar dari mulut jongin dan berhasil membuat ku terdiam dan kebingungan.

" t-tidak.. sudahlah lain kali saja kita bicarakan ini. Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan. Aku ingin istirahat jongin-ah" jawabku dengan gugup dan pergi dari kelas untuk menghindari pertanyaan jongin selanjutnya.

•••

•••

 **Author's POV**

" yeollie-ya !" teriak seorang namja memanggil chanyeol dan tentu chanyeol tau betul suara itu dan ia tau betul siapa namja itu karena hanya sahabat mungilnya itulah yang memanggil namanya seperti itu.

" hmm " jawab chanyeol cuek dan menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

" yha…. Kau mau pulang ? kenapa tak menungguku eoh ? " Tanya kyungsoo dengan ketus pada chanyeol.

" ahh … miann chagi-ya… aku lupa, mungkin efek dari kelaparan ?"jawab chanyeol dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya.

" kau meninggalkan ku hanya karena kau kelaparan ? asshh.. sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.!" Jawab kyungsoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan saat ini ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi chanyeol, meskipun chanyeol sedikit kecewa padanya.

" kajja, aku sudah lapar" lanjut chanyeol.

Mereka pulang sekolah bersama namun suasana serta atmosfir diantara mereka berbeda dari kebiasaan mereka setiap harinya jika pulang sekolah. Biasanya mereka pulang dengan candaan dari chanyeol yang berakhir dengan kesal dari kyungsoo, hari ini berbeda, sepanjang jalan mereka pulang mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada pembicaraan walau hanya sebuah guyonan.

Chanyeol pun berhenti karena sudah sampai didepan rumahnya sedangkan kyungsoo masih terus berjalan karena rumahnya memang terpaut 4 rumah dari rumah chanyeol.

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

" do kyungsoo !" panggil chanyeol menghentikan langkah ku dank u balikkan badan ku melihatnya .

" ohh ?" jawab ku yang terlihat sedikit canggung , dan sebenarnya aku pun sedikit bingung pada chanyeol karena chanyeol hanya akan memanggil nama asli ku jika chanyeol itu sedang kecewa atau sedang marah padaku.

" apa kau menyukai jongin ?" itulah pertanyan yang dilempar chanyeol padaku dan seperti nya aku mulai memahami mengapa ia sedari tadi mendiamkan ku selama perjalanan pulang dan mengapa ia memanggil nama ku lengkap.

" aku hanya mengaguminya, kau tahu itu chanyeol-ah. Wae ?" tanyaku menyangkal pertanyaan chanyeol. Tapi itu memang jawaban jujur dari ku karena aku hanya mengagumi nya dan tak pernah terbesit di benakku untuk menyukai ataupun mencintai jongin sunbae.

" tapi sepertinya jongin menyukaimu. Seperti nya kau akan semakin dekat dengannya dan tak lama lahi hingga akhirnya kau menjadi kekasihnya. " lanjut chanyeol padaku dengan nada yang datar. Aku tak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatku itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit dibagian dada kiriku mendengar chanyeol mengatakan hal itu begitu mudahnya, sakitnya berbeda dari menyebalkannya sikap chanyeol kepaaku setiap harinya dan ini benar benar nyeri. Dan aku pun memutuskan kembali dan berjalan menuju arahnya.

" yha… apa kau sakit ?" sahutku dan mencoba meraih kening chanyeol untuk mengecek suhunya namun ia memalingkan wajahnya seolah olah tak ingin ku sentuh.

" jongin sunbae,,, orang yang baik, cerdas, kaya, ahh dia juga tampan" lanjutku menggoda chanyeol dengan mencolek colek perutnya untuk mengajaknya bercanda.

" nanti malam tak usah membawakan ku makanan… aku akan makan diluar bersama omma." Iyulah yang dikatakan chanyeol sembari meninggalkanku tak menggubris ajakan ku untuk bercanda dan lanjut melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" YHAA… AKUU BERCANDA… " aku pun berteriak padanya karena ia sudah terlihat mulai memasuki rumahnya namun ia tak membalas ku. Hingga aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan berfikir mungkin dia butuh menenangkan dirinya.

•••

•••

 **Author's POV**

Malam hari nenek kyungsoo tetap meminta nya untuk mengantar makanan pada chanyeol walau kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan pada neneknya kalau chanyeol akan makan malam bersama dengan ibunya diluar. Namun neneknya tak percaya pada kyungsoo karena tadi pagi ibunya menitipkan chanyeol pada nenek kyungsoo karena ibu chanyeol harus mengurus bisnis nya diluar kota selama 3 hari.

 _To : Giant Chanyeol_

 _Yha… keluar lah … aku ada didepan rumahmu. Nenek menyuruhku memberikan mu makanan untuk makan malam._

•••

 _From : Giant Chanyeol_

 _Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan makan malam bersama omma diluar._

•••

 _To : Giant Chanyeol_

 _Yha… apa kau membohongiku.. ibumu mengurus bisnis nya diluar kota. Keluarlah cepat diluar mulai membeku._

Itulah adalah message terakhir yang tak mendapat balasan lagi dari chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang masih diluar rumah chanyeol dengan berteriak agar chanyeol keluar walau cuaca malam itu benar benar dingin karena mulai memasuki winter season.

Kyungsoo yang telah lama menunggu chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan handphone nya dan melihat ternyata sudah pukul 8 KST. Akhirnya kyungsoo pun menyerah menunggu chanyeol keluar dan perlahan meninggalkan rumah kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya melihat miris dari lantai dua rumahnya pada kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kedinginan meningggalkan rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

•••

•••

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terlihat gusar dan merasa sudah sangat keterlaluan pada sahabat mungil itu mengambil jaket nya dan keluar rumah menuju rumah kyungsoo.

 _Bingggg …._

" chanyeol-ah… kau datang ,,, masuklah diluar dingin." Ucap nenek kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk.

" anio nek.. kyungsoo dimana nek,,, aku ta—"

" bukankah dia sedang ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk mu.. ia belum kembali chanyeol-ah" sahut nenek kyungsoo memotong omongan chanyeol yang belum diselesaikan.

" mwo ? jinjja nek ?" jawab chanyeol kaget dan meninggalkan nenek chanyeol yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Chanyeol mencari kyungsoo panik akrena ia merasa ini salahnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengirimi kyungsoo pesan singkat berkali kali namun tak ada balasan dari kyungsoo. Chanyeol telah menelpon nya namun juga tak ada jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya chanyeol mencoba mencari kyungsoo ke tempat dimana kyungsoo biasa menghabiskan waktu ketika ia sedih mengingat kedua orang tua nya yaitu taman kompleks rumahnya. Dan benar ia melihat kyungsoo disana tengah duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang chanyeol kenal yaitu jongin dan chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. Chanyeol hanya melihat kyungsoo sedikit berbicara dan beberapa kali mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dan diikuti dengan jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat dimana tak ada penolakan dari sahabatnya itu..

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **WKCS-hyun : silahkan jedotin saja mereka … apa butuh bantuan chingu-ya ? hehe chap 8 is up .. keep review ya chingu.**

 **kaisooyy : oke terima kasih chingu… chap 8 is up chingu …. Keep review ya.. :D**

 **alexa : chap 8 is up chingu-ya… happy reading…**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	9. Chapter 9 happy to have you

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" bukankah dia sedang ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk mu.. ia belum kembali chanyeol-ah" sahut nenek kyungsoo memotong omongan chanyeol yang belum diselesaikan.

" mwo ? jinjja nek ?" jawab chanyeol kaget dan meninggalkan nenek chanyeol yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Chanyeol mencari kyungsoo panik karena ia merasa ini salahnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengirimi kyungsoo pesan singkat berkali kali namun tak ada balasan dari kyungsoo. Chanyeol telah menelpon nya namun juga tak ada jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya chanyeol mencoba mencari kyungsoo ke tempat dimana kyungsoo biasa menghabiskan waktu ketika ia sedih mengingat kedua orang tua nya yaitu taman kompleks rumahnya. Dan benar ia melihat kyungsoo disana tengah duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang chanyeol kenal yaitu jongin dan chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. Chanyeol hanya melihat kyungsoo sedikit berbicara dan beberapa kali mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dan diikuti dengan jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat dimana tak ada penolakan dari sahabatnya itu..

 **Chapter 9**

 _Flashback on_

 ** _Kyungsoo's POV_**

 _Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu chanyeol keluar membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku, namun aku merasa percuma menunggu chanyeol karena sampai pukul 8 KST chanyeol tak kunjung keluar hingga akhirnya ku pustuskan untuk kembali pulang. Kecewa, ya aku kecewa padanya, aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan sehingga membuatnya begitu marah padaku. Bahkan ini kali pertamanya mengacuhkan ku sampai seperti ini._

 _" kyungsoo." Sapa seseorang didepan ku seolah bertanya apakah ini benar diriku._

 _Aku pun yang awalnya hanya tertunduk mencoba untuk melihat siapa namja yang memanggilku keheranan tersebut._

 _" j-jongin sunbae" sahutku sembari melihat ke arah lantai dua rumah chanyeol tepatnya kamar chanyeol karena aku takut ia melihat jongin sunbae yang aku pastikan sebagai alas an mengapa ia marah padaku, dan lalu aku menyeret tangan jongin sunbae menjauh dari pekarangan rumah chanyeol, aku pun tak menyadarinya jika aku menyeret tangan besar jongin sunbae ke taman komplek daerah rumah ku sehingga aku tersadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan aku pun melepas tangan jongin sunbae._

 _" mengapa kau lepas,,terus saja tarik tanganku kyungsoo-ya" ucap nya dengan nada menggoda sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku._

 _" mianhe sunbae." Jawabku pelan dan duduk di kursi taman._

 _" apa kau ada masalah kyungsoo-ya ?" sahutnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping ku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai balasan ucapannya._

 _"mengapa kau menggunakan baju setipis ini padahal cuaca sangat dingin malam ini." Lanjutnya sembari menempatkan jaket tebalnya ke punggung ku dan lalu membenarkannya._

 _" apa kau ada masalah dengan chanyeol ?" lanjutnya._

 _Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku sebagai jawaban ucapannya._

 _"apa kau mau bercerita padaku" ucap jongin sunbae_

 _" anii" jawabku singkat_

 _Setelah itu suasana diantara kami berdua benar benar sepi tak ada kata yang keluar mulut kami berdua, hingga akhirnya jongin sunbae lah yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu._

 _"Kyungsoo ya" ucap jongin sunbae memecah keheningan diantara kami._

 _" ne sunbae." Sahutku_

 _" aku akan bertanya hal p-penting padamu. Namun kau harus berjanji akan menjawabnya dengan jujur" lanjutnya membuatku sedikit takut, aku takut jika ia bertanya tentang mengapa chanyeol marah padaku, karena aku sendiri tak mau mengatakan jika aku mengira bahwa dialah yang menjadi alasan chanyeol marah padaku._

 _" j-jika itu memang penting, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur sunbae." Jawabku dengan gugup._

 _" a-aku,,, mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya. Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku ?" itulah pertanyaan jngin sunbae yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Aku pun menolehkan wajahku yang kaget padanya yang sekarang ini sedang menatapku begitu dalam. Keheningan pun terjadi sekali lagi diantara kami._

 _"apa kau tak mau menja—"_

 _" mianhe sunbae." Ucapku memotong omongan jongin sunbae sembari menjadi jawabanku atas pertanyannya._

 _" ahh,, tak apa kyungsoo-ya" sahutnya sembari member ku senyuman yang terlihat sangat terpaksa, dan aku melihat raut muka sedih tercetak diwajahnya._

 _" bolehkah aku tau alasan mengapa kau menolakku ? apa kau mencintai orang lain" lanjut jongin sunbae bertanya._

 _" emm.." itulah kata singkat yang tanpa ku sadari dan aku kontrol terucap dari mulutku._

 _" jadi seperti itu… siapa dia kyungsoo-ya ? apakah dia…. Chanyeol ?" lanjutnya lagi sedikit tercekat. Aku pun tak member jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan tersebut._

 _" sepertinya benar. Kau mencintai chanyeol" lanjut jongin sunbae. Aku pun kembali menolehkan wajahku ke wajahnya._

 _" bagaimana mungkin itu chanyeol, sunbae. Bahkan aku bingung dengan perasaan ku" tanpa kusadari air mata lolos mengalir dari mataku._

 _" aku tak tau perasaan apa yang kurasakan padanya, diacuhkan dalam beberapa jam olehnya membuatku cemas dan khawatir padanya,, hikss … menatap wajahnya sedekat aku menatap sunbae saat ini membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,,, hikss… mengetahui ia belum makan malam ini membuatku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit. Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini sunbae." Isakan tangis dari mulutku dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mataku menghiasi setiap ucapan ku menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini._

 _" itu cinta kyungsoo-ya.. kau mencintainya kyungsoo-ya ." jawab jongin sunbae dengan nada yang menenangkan._

 _" dia sahabatku sunbae. Bagaimana jika ia memiliki perasaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan ku terhadap nya, hikss,, hikss" lanjutku menjawab ucapan jongin sunbae._

 _" anii.. terlihat jelas bahwa chanyeol juga mencintaimu bahkan dilihat hanya dari tingkah lakunya" sanggah jongin sunbae._

 _" aku tahu benar chanyeol orang seperti apa sunbae dan itu tid—"_

 _Chuu ~_

 _Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, jongin sunbae menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibirku dan berhasil membuatku membelalakkan mataku sedang jongin sunbae menutup matanya._

 _" tenanglah kyungsoo-ya, coba katakan perasaanmu padanya, aga—" ucapan belum selesai tersebut langsung mendapat jawaban dariku berupa dorongan untuk menjauhkan tubuh kami berdua, aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari meninggalkan jongin sunbae sendiri ditaman tersebut._

 _Flashback off_

•••

•••

 **Author's POV**

Pagi datang dengan hawa yang tak sedingin malam hari, sosok mungil tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah menunggu seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya, sosok mungil tersebut menanti sang pemilik rumah dengan menunduk sambil membawa sekotak bekal makanan.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

 _Ceklekk….._

" apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya ku dalam kaget seketika melihat kyungsoo telah berdiri didepan rumahku dan tanpa memandangnya lagi aku melanjutkan langkahku ke sekolah.

" chanyeol-ah… aku membawakan mu bekal karena tadi kau tak datang kerumah untuk sarapan." Itulah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut manis nya sembari memberikan sekotak bekal makanan padaku.

" sudahlah,, aku kenyang. Lagipula disekolah ada kantin, aku bisa membeli makanan disana" jawabku dingin kepadanya dan tetap berjalan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah dia tetap mengikuti ku dibelakang bahkan tak bosannya ia menarik serta memainkan bajuku seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Ingin sekali aku menoleh kearahnya dan membalas canda nya tapi memori semalam kembali datang dalam pikiranku dimana ia dengan mudahnya membiarkan seseorang mencium bibir manisnya itu.

" apa mereka sudah berpacaran." Itulah yang selalu terlintas dibenakku sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Hingga akhirnya kami tiba didepan gerbang sekolah dan ia menarik baju belakang ku dengan keras. Aku pun mendengus dan membalikkan badan ku untuk melihatnya.

" Mwo ? " Tanya ku datar.

" kenapa kau terus mendiamkan ku ? apa salahku ? katakan agar ak—"

" chukkae." Itulah kata yang ku ucapkan padanya untuk memotong ucapannya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

" ohh ?" jawabnya dengan raut muka yang bingung.

" kau berpacaran dengan jongin kan…. Chukka do kyungsoo" lanjutku

" chanyeol-ah… aku tak berpacaran dengan jongin sunbae. Apa maksudmu ?" jawabnya dengan raut muka yang tambah membingung

" melihatmu berciuman ditaman dimalam yang dingin, pasti semua orang yang melihat nya pasti akan mengira hal yang sama dengan ku." Jawabku sembari memandang nya yang tengah membulatkan matanya mungkin karena tak percaya aku mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan jongin.

" chanyeol-ah kau salah pah—"

" chanyeol sunbae…." Panggil seseorang dari belakang dengan memegang tanganku erat dan hal itu berhasil membuat kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya.

" kenapa kau tak kembali menjenguk ku ? padahal kau sudah berjanji padakau waktu itu sunbae." Lanjut namja yang kuketahui bernama baekhyun sepupu jongin, dan ia masih memegang tangku dengan manja.

" mianhe baekkie-ya… aku sibuk dengan tugasku sehingga tak punya waktu menjenguk mu." Jawabku namun masih dengan menatap kyungsoo yang ada di depan ku yang saat ini terlihat terkejut mungkin karena kedekatanku dengan baekhyun.

" ahh,, pantas saja kau tak menjengukku.. kau tahu aku kangen pada mu sunbae,, ayo masuk sebelum bel berbunyi" Lanjut baekhyun sembari beraegyo padaku dan menarik paksa tanganku. Sedangkan aku masih terpaku pada kyungsoo yang saat ini matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan terlihat jelas ia menahan tangisnya.

" YHAA,,, PARK CHANYEOL" teriak kyungsoo yang saat ini posisinya agak jauh dari ku karena aku telah melewati gerbang sekolah ditarik oleh baekhyun. Terlihat ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby nya dan perlahan berjalan menuju kearah ku dan baekhyun.

" maaf jika aku mengganggumu pagi ini, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikanmu bekal ini. Aku tahu sekolah memiliki kantin, setidaknya kau bisa menghemat uangmu hari ini. Dan jika kau tak mau menerima nya karena aku sebagai alasan. Maka terima lah bekal ini dengan nenek yang bangun pagi untuk membuatnya sebagai alasan mu memakan bekal ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh penakanan dan jelas terlihat air mata kembali mengalir di pipi nya dan dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan berbalik meninggalkan ku dan baekhyun yang memegang tanganku dengan manja.

Marah, ya aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena telah membuatnya menangis hanya karena sikap egois ku yang tak mau mendengarkan alasannya.

" dia benar benar aneh… mata burung hantu yang aneh" kata kata baekhyun itu terdengar jelas melewati telingaku dan jujur aku benci jika ada orang yang menghina kyungsoo.

" jangan pernah katakan hal seperti itu didepan ku… dan berhentilah sok akrab denganku. Karena aku tak mau berada didekatmu." Jawabku pada baekhyun dan melepaskan tangan ku darinya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

" apa kau mencintainya ?" ucap baekhyun menghentikan langkah ku. Dan aku pun berbalik dan kembali mendekatinya.

" umm.. aku mencintainya… karena dia satu satunya bulan bagiku dan aku satu satunya bintang yang akan selalu ada disampingnya." Ucap ku dengan penekanan yang tegas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku meuju kelas.

" apa kau yakin hanya kau satu satunya bintang yang ada disisinya sedangkan faktanya jika kita melihat dimalam hari di sekitar bulan bukan hanya ada satu bintang?" sahutnya dengan nada yang datar namun apa yang ia katakan tak kudengarkan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **TBC**

 **#kaisooyy : aku pun kaisoo shipper, dan disini aku juga lebih suka chansoo.. haha seperti nya harus rela kyungsoo untuk chanyeol disini.. :D … chap 9 is up … keep review ya chingu.**

 **#kyungiesoo123 : terima kasih chingu-ya… chap 9 is up semoga menghibur.. hehe keep review ya..**

 **#WKCS-hyun : haha semoga mereka bahagia … dikehidupan nyata juga tak apa,, heehe.. chap 9 is up … keep review chingu-ya.**

 **#anaknya chansoo : iya chingu-ya… terima kasih … chap 9 is up happy reading and give review ya..**

 **#maaf chingu ya jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **#mohon review chingu-ya please be an active readers chingu-ya**

 **#mohon masukannya juga chingu-ya**

 **#terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini.** **J**


	10. Chapter 10 happy to have you

**_Happy To Have You._**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO-CHANSOO slight KRISTAO**

 **Supporting : Another EXO member.**

 **Genre : 1) HighSchool. 2) Friendship. 3)Romance**

 **Note : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran** **L**

Please be an active readers chingu-ya.. hehe

" apa kau mencintainya ?" ucap baekhyun menghentikan langkah ku. Dan aku pun berbalik dan kembali mendekatinya.

" umm.. aku mencintainya… karena dia satu satunya bulan bagiku dan aku satu satunya bintang yang akan selalu ada disampingnya." Ucap ku dengan penekanan yang tegas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku meuju kelas.

" apa kau yakin hanya kau satu satunya bintang yang ada disisinya sedangkan faktanya jika kita melihat dimalam hari di sekitar bulan bukan hanya ada satu bintang?" sahutnya dengan nada yang datar namun apa yang ia katakan tak kudengarkan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas.

•••

•••

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Chanyeol's POV_**

 _Kringggg…_

Mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, aku pun bangkit dan pergi menuju ruang kelas kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf padanya, karena aku menyadari bahwa pagi ini aku sudah benar benar keterlaluan padanya bahkan membuatnya menangis. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak akan menangis didepan umum jika itu bukan karena masalah yang benar benar membuatnya sakit ketika memikirkannya, dan membuatnya menangis jujur saja benar benar membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku tengah berdiri didepan kelas kyungsoo namun didalm kelas kyungsoo sudah tak ada orang satupun. kantin, ya hanya itu yang aku pikirkan karena sudah pasti ia akan pergi kesana untuk makan siang. Sesampainya di kantin, benar aku melihat nya tengah duduk menikmati makan siang nya dengan terburu buru dan makan siang tersebut dalam porsi yang sungguh banyak. Ya, itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh kyungsoo ketika ia benar benar merasa sedih maupun tertekan. Ia menghilangkan kesedihannya dan meluapkannya dengan makan dalam porsi yang begitu banyak dengan ritme kunyahan yang begitu cepat. Tepat didepan tao aku bisa melihat kris, sedangkan tao ada disamping kyungsoo dengan mengelus lembut rambut kyungsoo.

Baru kumajukan langkahku menemuinya untuk meminta maaf, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat jongin datang dan duduk tepat didepan kyungsoo. Dapat terlihat oleh pupil mataku jongin berbicara pada kyungsoo sedang kyungsoo terus saja menunduk sembari melahap makan siangnya. Hingga akhirnya niat ku untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf ku urungkan dan kembali kelasku ketika aku melihat kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan senyum indahnya serta menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya sedang jongin mengacak acak rambut kyungsoo.

 **Author's POV**

Kyungsoo bersama dengan couple yang tak pernah lepas kris dan tao tengah duduk menikmati makan siangnya di kantin, dan terlihat tao sedang mengelus lembut rambut kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melahap makanan nya dengan menangis walau tangisan tersebut tak berisak.

" kyungsoo-ya… berhentilah menangis makanlah dulu." Ucap tao menenangkan kyungsoo sembari mengelus rambutnya

" yha kyungsoo,, apa ini benar kau ? apa tubuh mungilmu mampu menampung makanan sebanyak ini ?" sahut kris dengan menganggukan kepala nya tak percaya dan mendapat balasan berupa injakan pada kakinya oleh sang kekasih tao..

" tentu …. Ini adalah cara terbaik jika aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus seperti ini.. dan SUNBAE,,, diam saja" jawab kyungsoo sembari menunjuk nunjuk kris yang duduk didepan tao dengan sendok nya.

"arasseo arasseo …. Tak ku sangka kau mengerikan juga ketika marah." Lanjut kris dengan kekehannya, dan langsung saja ia mendapatkan deathglare baik dari kyungsoo dan juga tao.

Tak lama berselang jongin datang dengan nampan makanannya dan langsung duduk disamping kris dan itu tepat didepan kyungsoo.

" apa kau sedang proses menggemukkan badan kyungsoo-ya ? " Tanya jongin memulai pembicaraan pada mereka, kyungsoo tak membalas apa yang dikatakan jongin sedangkan tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada ucapan jongin.

" kyungsoo-ya,,, maaf semalam aku menc—"

" sunbae…. Aku tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa,,,, bisakah tidak membahas hal yang terjadi semalam." Sahut kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan jongin dengan menatap nya sehingga jongin melihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menangis.

" L-lalu,, mengapa kau menangis k-kyungsoo ?" Tanya jongin lagi.

" ini karena mood nya sedang buruk,, chanyeol mengabaikannya dan kata tao tadi pagi mereka bertengkar" bisik kris pada jongin namun terdengar oleh tao dan juga kyungsoo, sehingga tao menghadiahkan pukulan kecil pada dahi kris.

" ah,, jadi benar kau mencintainya kyungsoo-ya." Lanjut jongin, yang sontak membuat tao dan kris melebarkan matanya kearah tao karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan jongin.

" a-apa maksudnya sunbae " Tanya tao yang terdengar shock pada jongin. Namun jongin tak mengindahkannya dan tetap memandang ke arah kyungsoo.

" bukankah aku sudah mengatakan nya padamu agar kau mengungkapkan nya pada chanyeol kyungsoo-ya." Lanjut jongin.

" apa yang harus ku ungkapkan padanya, bahkan aku tak paham dengan perasaanku sendiri." Jawab kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh makanan.

" katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintai nya, mencintai nya sebagai seseorang yang akan membangun sebuah ikatan keluarga, bukan mencintai nya sebagai sahabat kyungsoo-ya. Dan aku percaya bahwa chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu kyungsoo-ya." Lanjut jongin, dengan nada yang lebih santai dan bahkan sekarang lebih menenangkan.

" ahh.. kalau itu masalahnya, aku setuju dengan jongin. Karena terlihat dari cara chanyeol memeperlakukanmu seperti seorang kekasih bukan seorang sahabat." Celetuk kris dengan cuek nya dan perkataan kris berhasil membuat kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya, karena kyungsoo tau jika kris adalah orang yang bisa memperkirakan sikap orang lain dengan baik.

" kris hyung…. Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya kyungsoo dalam tundukknya sambil menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

" chanyeol mencintaimu,, itu maksudku." Jawab kris

" bagaimana hyung bisa tau ?" lanjut kyungsoo

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" tentu aku tau ia mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin ia diam diam memotret mu tanpa kau ketahui, dia selalu mengantar serta menjemputmu ke sekolah, selalu menulis namamu dalam buku tulisnya dan banyak lagi hal gila yang ia lakukan berhubungan denganmu yang akan membuatku mati kekeringan jika harus menjelaskan semuanya kyungsoo." Jelas kris dengan penuh perhatian pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dalam tundukknya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kris. Kyungsoo juga tau kris bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong dan selalu mengatakan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat serta ia ketahui, karena itulah tao sahabatnya mencintai kris.

" coba kau ungkapkan semua perasaan mu pada nya kyungsoo-ya, perasaan yang selalu membuatmu sedih jika ia mengacuhkan mu, perasaan kesepian jika ia tak disampingmu, perasaan marah jika ia memberi kabar, jangan menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri kyungsoo-ya." Lanjut kris menasehati kyungsoo, karena bagi kris kyungsoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

" dan maaf jika chanyeol menjauhi mu karena aku kyungsoo-ya" sahut jongin

" aniya,,, aniya sunbae…. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaan mu sunbae." Jawab kyungsoo dan memandang jongin.

Tao yang sedari tadi masih mencerna serta memahami arah omongan ketiga orang didepannya semakin frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya mendengar ucapan kyungsoo bahwa ia menolak jongin.

"MWO…. Apa jongin sunbae menyatakan cinta padamu kyungie-ya ? wae ? kapan ? bagaimana bisa ? sejak kapan kalian memiliki kedekatan ?" Tanya tao membombardir kyungsoo.

" semalam, tao " jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"dae-daebak.. lalu apa benar kau meno—"

" mianhe jongin sunbae." Lanjut kyungsoo memotong omongan tao karena ia tau pasti akan sangat panjang jika menuruti omongan sahabatnya itu.

" gwenchana kyungsoo-ya… jadi katakana pada chanyeol perasaan mu yang sebenarnya, ne !" lanjut jongin dengan memberikan kyungsoo senyum yang ia paksakan.

"a-arasseo, aku akan mencobanya sunbae." Jawab kyungsoo.

"dan katakan padanya, jika ia menolak mu maupun menyia-nyiakan mu, aku tak akan segan untuk mengambil mu dari nya dan merebut semua perhatianmu dari nya." Lanjut jongin sembari mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo sedang kyungsoo membalas nya dengan sebuah senyuman indah yang menunjukkan heartshape lips nya sembar mengusap air mata yang berada di pipinya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama kecuali tao yang masih mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri karena ia merasa bahwa hanya dirinya yang tak tau apa apa tentang masalah sahabat nya itu.

Serasa mendapatkan dukungan serta masukan dari orang orang yang ia sayangi kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencoba menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada chanyeol.

•••

•••

Malam tiba dengan keindahan yang berhias bulan dan ribuan bintang dilangit, kyungsoo tengah berada dirumah chanyeol seperti biasa mengantar makanan untuknya. Namun chanyeol tak kunjung menemuinya walau omma nya sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kyungsoo mencarinya.

" kyungsoo-ya,,, apa kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya ibu chanyeol yang saat itu sudah pulang dari bisnisnya diluar kota.

" ne, ahjumma" jawab kyungsoo menunduk.

" benar saja anak itu bertingkah kekanakan. apa masalah nya kyungsoo-ya ?" Tanya ibu chanyeol kembali.

" a-aku pun tak tau ahjumma. Maka dari itu aku hendak bertanya padanya ahjumma." Jawab kyungsoo bohong

"ia bilang ia sedang belajar dikamarnya. Pergilah ke kamarnya kyungsoo-ya" ucap ibu chanyeol sembari mengelus rambut kyungsoo.

" ne ahjumma, terima kasih ahjumma."

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari duduknya menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah chanyeol hendak menemui chanyeol dikamarnya. Ternyata kamar chanyeol dalam keadaan terkunci sehingga kyungsoo tak bisa masuk.

 _Tokk.. tokk.. tokk.._

" chanyeol-ah… bisakah kau membuka pintu nya ?" ucap kyungsoo bertanya.

" aku sibuk, kau tahu kan 3 bulan lagi ujian akhir, aku sudah tingkat terakhir, aku harus belajar." Sahut chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya sedikit berteriak.

" sebentar saja chanyeol-ah. Aku berjanji jika kau tak suka aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Lanjut kyungsoo memelas.

" sudah ku katakana aku tak punya waktu.. aku harus belajar.. pulanglah kau mengganggu belajar ku." Jawab chanyeol yang sekarang suaranya lebih ke berteriak.

Kyungsoo yang geram karena chanyeol tak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya pun tersulut emosi nya dan menggedor pintu kamar chanyeol membabi buta.

" YHAA… PARK CHANYEOL…. Cepat buka pintu nya atau ku dobrak pintu kamarmu." Teriak kyungsoo. Tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol kyungsoo pun semakin geram dan terus berteriak mengancam akan mendobrak pintu kamar chanyeol.

" YHAAA…. CEPATT BUKA" lanjut kyungsoo sambil mendobrak pada pintu kamar chanyeol.

" silahkan kau dobrak …. Kau tak akan bisa mendobrak pintu itu dengan badan mu—"

 **BRAKKKK….**

Belum selesai chanyeol berucap pintu kamar chanyeol telah berhasil terbuka dengan cara didobrak oleh kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang tak percaya bahwa sahabat mungilnya ternyata memilliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya lalu melirik kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju arahnya dengan tampang marahnya.

" MWOO… kau belajar …. Ini yang kau sebut belajar… bermain game komputer, wahh dengan komik ditangan mu dan berbagai cemilan di dekat mu,,, kurasa ujian mu akan berjalan dengan sangat baik park chanyeol " marah kyungsoo sambil menunjuk nunjuk sesuatu yang disebut oleh kyungsoo.

" aku menghentikan belajar ku karena suaramu sangat mengganggu, arra." Tambah chanyeol dengan nada yang serupa. Kyungsoo yang berasa disentak oleh chanyeol menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir begitu mudahnya.

" MWO…. Aku mengganggumu … kau gila … sedari tadi aku berteriak dan kau malah ber—" belum selesai kyungsoo marah, kyungsoo kaget melihat di sepanjang dinding dinding kamar chanyeol tertempel begitu banyak foto dirinya yang tengah terfoto sendiri dan bahkan ketika berfoto bersama dengan chanyeol. Menyadari hal itu , air mata kyungsoo berhasil mengalahka pertahanan nya dan mengalir di pipi nya.

" aishh bagaimana aku lupa dengan foto foto ini." Batin chanyeol melihat kyungsoo yang sudah menangis dan menunduk setelah melihat semua foto foto nya yang tertempel rapi di setiap dinding kamarnya.

" jahat,,,, hikkss ,,, kau jahatt chanyeol-ah.. jahat…hiks" itulah yang terus dikatakan oleh kyungsoo berulang ulang dalam tangisnya sembari memukul pelan dada chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

" a-apa kau hikss …. mencintaiku ? Tanya kyungsoo dengan tangisnya mencoba mendongakkan kepala nya menatap mata chanyeol.

" a-apa kau hikss ,,, mencintaiku ? Tanya kyungsoo kembali karena tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol kyungsoo kembali memukul mukul dada chanyeol pelan tetap dengan tangisnya, hingga akhirnya kedua tangan kyungsoo tertangkap oleh tangan besar chanyeol dan menarik nya kedalam pelukan.

" mianhe… mianhe kyungsoo-ya" ucap chanyeol lirih dengan memluk kyungsoo

" mengapa kau tak mengatakannya ?" terus kyungsoo yang tetap menangis..

" mianhe… aku akan mencoba membuang perasaan ini kyungsoo-ya,, kau tak perlu khawatir untuk ini." Jawab chanyeol, dimana kini ia telah meneteskan air mata nya dan melepas pelukannya dengan kyungsoo dan membelakangi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu terdiam dan takut apabila chanyeol benar benar akan melupakan rasa cintanya pada kyungsoo.

"chanyeol-ah,,, aku men—"

" sudah saat nya aku melepas mu kyungsoo-ya,, kau,,, bulan yang selalu menemaniku selama ini. Aku akan melepasmu." Lanjut chanyeol memotong omongan kyungsoo.

" dan kau bintang yang selalu ada untukku chanyeol-ah… bukankah kau pernah berkata akan selalu ada di sampingku, bersamaku –"

" coba kau lihat keluar,,,, disekitar bulan begitu banyak bintang yang menemaninya bukan hanya satu." Jawab chanyeol mencopy apa yang baekhyun katakana padanya pagi tadi.

" dan kau sekarang sud—"

" setidaknya jadilah bintang yang paling bersinar disisi bulan itu park chanyeol" kali ini kyungsoo yang memotong omongan chanyeol. Dan chanyeol tersentak kaget dengan apa yang kyungsoo katakan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kyungsoo yang menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

" aku mencintai mu park chanyeol,, mencintaimu bukan sebagai sahabat,,, aku mencintaimu sebag—"

Chuu…. :*

Chanyeol memotong omongan kyungsoo dengan memberi kecupan hangat dibibir kyungsoo dalam tangisnya. Melihat hal tersebut dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka ibu chanyeol tersenyum kecil, karena memang ibunya sudah dari dulu berharap bahwa kelak kyungsoo akan selalu menemani chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

" saranghae,,,,, saranghae do kyungsoo…. " itulah yang diucapkan chanyeol setelah ia menyudahi kecupannya dibibir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memluk badan tegap chanyeol dan chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan tersebut.

" nado,,, nado saranghae,, park chanyeol… " sahut kyungsoo.

Malam itu menjadi malam paling membahagiakan bagi chanyeol serta kyungsoo karena mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih….

Keesokan harinya pada sabtu malam kyungsoo meminta chanyeol untuk berjalan jalan sebagai kencan pertama mereka.

 _From : my baby soo_

 _Chanyeol-ah,, bisakah kau datang ke planetarium dekat sekolah. Aku menunggu mu, 15 menit apakah cukup untukmu datang kesini. Hehe._

•••

 _To : my baby soo_

 _Arraseo chagi-ah… tunggulah sebentar, ne.. :*_

Chanyeol pun bergegas mengganti pakaian nya dan mengambil jaket tebal nya untuk segera pergi ke planetarium dekat sekolah mengingat sekarang telah memasuki winter season. Tak lama kemudian ia memasuki planetarium dan benar ia menemukan kyungsoo disana tengah memandangi langit malam yang indah dimusim dingin ini.

 _Greepp…_

" apa aku lama chagi-ya ?" Tanya chanyeol sembari memeluk kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang.

" anii…" jawab kyungsoo singkat

" kenapa kau mengajakku kesini,, apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita chagi-ya ?" Tanya chanyeol menggoda kyungsoo.

" hmm… bisa dibilang seperti itu chanyeol-ah" jawab kyungsoo.

" chanyeol-ah…. Menurutmu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi bintang yang jatuh menyentuh bumi ?" Tanya kyungsoo yang masih dipeluk oleh chanyeol dari belakang sembari menatap barisan bintang dilangit malam.

" umm ? entahlah …. 100 tahun,, atau mungkin seribu tahun.." jawab chanyeol yang masih mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo.

" begitu pula dengan rasa cintaku untukmu chanyeol-ah… aku akan mencintaimu sama seperti bintang yang jatuh ke bumi" lanjut kyungsoo.

" benarkah … kau akan mncintaiku selama 100 tahun atau bahkan 1000 tahun ?" Tanya chanyeol yang saat ini seperti akan meleleh mendengar perkataan kyungsoo.

" ne.. bahkan jika lebih dari itu aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Jawab kyungsoo. Mendengar jawaban kyungsoo chanyeol tersenyum dan membalikkan badan kyungsoo menghadap nya.

" waahhh …. Seperti ini kah cara seorang kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya" goda chanyeol yang menimbulkan rona merah di wajah kyungsoo.

" aku tidak sedang menyatakan cinta… aku hanya,,, eemmm… yha sudahlah lupakan." Lanjut kyungsoo bingung.

" chagi-ya… dengarkan aku baik baik." Ucap chanyeol dan kyungsoo pun menatap dalam mata chanyeol

" kyungsoo-ya,, kau hanya akan mendengar ini setelah 40 atau bahkan 50 tahun lagi." Ucap chanyeol

" saranghae do kyung soo" lanjut chanyeol

Setelah mengatakan hal itu chanyeol pun memberikan sebuah ciuman pada kyungsoo melihat kyungsoo telah memejamkan matanya, chanyeol pun melakukan hal sama dan member lumatan lumatan halus yang juga dibalas oleh kyungsoo.

" nado saranghae park chanyeol " ucap kyungsoo disela sela ciuman hangat mereka.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _This is the end of the story… thanks to everyone who had follow this story … see you in the next FF… maaf kalo endingnya terlalu cepet dan juga memaksa.. :D_**

 **# kaisooyy : chap 10 (end) is up chingu .. hehe … oke chingu … kaisoo ff nya masih proses… :D**

 **#anaknya chansoo : chap end sudah update chingu … ini chansoo nya .. terima kasihh**

 **#WKCS-hyun : chap 10 (end)is up chingu … hehe terima kasih … ini happy ending kok … :D**

 **#kyungiesoo : terima kasihh …. Ini udah update maaf kemarin tak update … :D**

 **#masistamoza : hehe terima kasih masukannya chingu.. kedepannya akan dibuat lebih panjang lagi chigu-ya… :D**

 **#kyungie : hehe chap end is up ,,, thanks chingu-ya**

 **#chansoo : siap chingu paham … terima kasih masukannya…**

 **#kyungsooxeveryone : terima kasih chingu-ya… di ff selanjutnya akan dibuat lebih panjang.. tunggu di ff selanjutnya ya chingu… :D**


	11. just info

Ini bukan update chingu-ya

Cuma mau bilang semoga kalian nantinya mau membaca ff saya yang selanjutnya .. hehe

Di ff selanjutnya aakan ada KAISOO dan juga CHANBAEK.

Mungkin ada masukan serta saran untuk main pairnya chingu-ya ?

Meskipun FF nya masih dalam proses tapi semoga nantinya kalian mau membaca nya *rasanya maksa banget*

Have a nice day chingu-deul.


End file.
